The Forbidden Love
by Arcality
Summary: There was a time where Black Mages and White Mages were sworn enemies, and they lived in the same area, with only a sunflower field between them. When two entirely different people's worlds cross, will The Black Mages and The White Mages' sworn hatred for each other keep them from being together? Follow the events of Neo and Catalina, and their story. BlackMagexWhiteMage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've got a new fanfiction for you mage lovers! I hope the first chapter is enough for you until the next chapter! I do not own the terms Black and White Mages, but I made up the characters (if any of that is not confusing?) **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>A young girl was running through a field full of sunflowers, giggling. It was a hot summer's day, with a light breeze in the air. The girl was wearing a white robe with a red, triangular lining. The girl had her hood up, despite the hot weather. She wore a blue crystal around her neck.<p>

"Catalina!" A voice echoed through the field. The young girl turned around to find a woman running towards her. The woman wore the same robes as Catalina and had a blue crystal around her neck as well. "Catalina, I told you not to go this far out." The woman took Catalina's hand.

"But why Lisa?" Catalina moaned.

"Because we can only go this far Catalina. You may not understand this now, but you will when you're older." Lisa replied. Lisa was about to drag Catalina back to the village where they lived, but something caught her eye. _Is that a…? _

A tall, yellow, pointy hat was seen moving among the sunflowers. The hat seemed to be coming closer. "Nina, are you coming or not?" It was just two Black Mages wondering about the field.

The Black Mages wore yellow, tall, pointy hats which usually covered the Mages' face. Although these children did not have their faces covered. They wore a blue cloak down their waists and trousers with which were puffed up at the end. The trousers had stripes on them. One colour was green and the next colour was just white. Both of the Black Mages had a yellow crystal around their neck.

Lisa's face was full of fear. "Catalina, we must go now." Lisa grabbed Catalina's arm and dragged her in the other direction away from the black mages.

"I'm coming Neo, stop being so impatient." A girl appeared along with the young boy. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Because I like it out here. There's no one around, so it's safe."

"But you just don't know Neo, anyone could be here." Nina tried to change Neo's mind or possibly scare him. "Wait!"

Neo stopped walking and turned around and faced his older twin sister. "What?"

"We're not allowed past where you're standing." Nina folded her arms.

"I don't get it. What's so _different _from these White Mages? They don't look that bad." Neo said crossly.

"Neo, they have different teachings from us. They go against everything we do." Nina scolded him.

"But-but-"

"No 'buts' Neo. Come on, we have to get back to our village."

"…No." Neo stayed glued to where he was standing. He folded his arms.

"Excuse me?" Nina said furiously.

"No, I won't go back. I won't go back yet."

"Neo, I'm your older sister and if you don't-" Nina stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at something behind Neo. Neo turned around to find a White Mage standing looking at Nina and Neo. She was standing only a few meters from where Neo was standing; an invisible line in which Neo and Nina weren't allowed.

"Um, hello." It was Catalina. She spoke in a soft tone.

"Hello, what's your name?" Neo replied back in a friendly tone.

"I'm Catalina. And you are?"

"I'm Neo and that's my sister Nina." Neo pointed to his sister.

"Neo, what are you doing?" Nina whispered – if not mouthed to Neo.

"Pleased to make your acquaintances. You are very lucky to have a sister Neo; unfortunately I have no siblings…" Catalina said sadly.

"Well, I don't know if you would like my sister." Neo chuckled.

"Hey!" Nina had her hands on her hips, absolutely furious.

Catalina giggled. She looked closely at the Black Mages. "You have faces?"

"Of course we have faces, the gods gave us faces didn't they?" Nina said offended.

"Nina…" Neo tried to calm her down. "I think you meant that our faces weren't covered?" Neo corrected Catalina.

"Oh yes! Sorry, when I was little, I always thought that Black Mages had no faces."

"It's perfectly fine Catalina."

A voice was heard in the distance. It became louder, meaning the voice was near by.

"Oh, that must be Lisa. She's probably looking for me." Catalina smiled.

"Um, who's Lisa?" Neo enquired.

"Oh, she's my aunt. She's my guardian, since my mother died when I was little. Lisa takes care of me when my father is busy. I really have to go now, but I'll see you again, ok?"

"That's no problem Catalina. I hope to see you again." Neo took a bow – which meant farewell.

Nina scoffed and turned around and walked away, not bothering to bid farewell to Neo's new friend.

"Don't mind Nina, she's just jealous." Neo made his last moment and turned and ran off to catch up with Nina.

"Catalina!" Lisa ran towards Catalina, panting. "Don't run off like that you know that scares me." She panted.

"I'm sorry Lisa; I was just talking to someone."

Lisa looked at Catalina with a concerned look on her face. "Who were you talking to Catalina?"

"Oh, just the Black Mages." Catalina said, walking off in the direction of their village. Catalina didn't seem to think that talking to the Black Mages was no big deal.

"Catalina, you know we're not allowed to have anything to do with them." Lisa said sternly.

"But Lisa, they're not like that! Well at least one of them isn't." Catalina turned around and faced Lisa, arguing with her.

"Catalina, under no circumstances do I want you to see them again. Your father wouldn't agree to this if he found out you had anything to do with them!" Lisa snapped at Catalina.

"I'm sorry," tears started to appear in Catalina's eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Look, I'm sorry Catalina. We just don't have anything to do with them because they're dangerous. You may not see it, but we know what makes them dangerous." Lisa bent down to wipe away her tears. "Let's go home, your father must be worried about you."

All Catalina did was nod. Lisa and Catalina walked off in the direction of their village. Catalina looked back at where she and the boy stood and talked. _I hope I see you again…_ she thought hopefully. _I will see you again…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the bad grammar in Chapter 1, I kind of rushed it :3. Oh and I forgot to mention that I don't own Final Fantasy and the terms 'Black Mage' 'White Mage' 'White and Black Magic' ETC. ETC. So without further ado,**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It had been ten years that Catalina met the Black Mages in the sunflower field. Catalina was eighteen now and she always told her herself that she would the meet the Black Mages again. But time rolled on and she hasn't seen them since. But that didn't mean she had forgotten about them.<p>

Catalina remembered the girl, Nina, who always seemed to be bossy and had a bit of an attitude. It seemed like Nina wanted nothing to do with Catalina. But Neo, the other Black Mage, was very considerate to Catalina. Neo didn't seem to mind that Catalina was a White Mage. In fact, it was like he completely ignored it.

Catalina always thought about that meeting, on that very day. She never understood why Black Mages and White Mages ever talked to each other or even had anything to do with each other.

But what about Lisa? Well, Lisa became very protective of Catalina ever since Catalina met these mages. Lisa always told Catalina that she was Catalina's father's eyes and ears. But they never told Leon, Catalina's father about the meeting with the Black Mages. If Leon were to ever found out about this meeting, he wouldn't let his daughter out of his sight, never mind locking her in her room for the rest of her life.

It was a warm summer's day again, but there was no breeze. Catalina was sitting under an Oak tree near her house, reading a book. She always loved to read. Before her mother, Priscilla, died, Priscilla always read to Catalina. Catalina could have listened to her voice all day.

Priscilla's voice was always soft and sweet. Priscilla never raised her voice and was always calm, no matter how angry she was. Priscilla had short brown hair and blue eyes. Catalina was the splitting image of her mother – at least that's what everyone who knew Priscilla told her.

"Hey Cat!" The voice startled Catalina. She got up and closed her book to greet Andrea, a close friend of hers.

Andrea was the same age as Catalina and had long blonde hair and had brown eyes. Her fringe always covered her eyes, so no one generally saw her eyes.

"Oh, hello Andrea. What is it?"

"Your father wants to see you. It is probably about your 'suitor'." Andrea told Catalina.

Catalina groaned. "I've told him a thousand times that I do not want to get married yet. Especially with Alex!"

"I don't see what's so bad about Alex. He seems nice." Andrea blushed. A lot of people thought that Andrea had a crush on Alex.

"'He seems nice'? Nice doesn't even describe him." Catalina scoffed. "He's just a snob. He thinks he's so great."

"Oh cheer up Catalina. I say, after you talk to your father, we go down to the sunflower field." Andrea smirked. "I know how you always used to love the field."

"I know Andrea, but we're not allowed down there," Catalina whispered. "What if we get caught?"

"I'll make sure that won't happen." Andrea smirked again. "Now go and see your father, it's important."

* * *

><p>Catalina walked into her house and looked around. She felt...paranoid. She walked further into the house. Catalina's house was quite big. The house had three bedrooms, a small kitchen, a large dining room, a living room, two bathrooms and a small meeting room. Sometimes this was called the office. This is where Leon would do his work. The house also had a large attic, which was probably filled with different things. Catalina rarely went into the attic anyway.<p>

"Where is he?" Catalina murmured. Catalina expected her father to waiting in the living room, obviously not. "He must be in the meeting room." Catalina walked over to a wooden door. It had a plaque with letters on it spelling, _Meeting Room_. Catalina was about to knock on the door until she heard voices.

"Leon, we made a deal that your daughter would marry our son after her eighteenth birthday." A voice inside sounded very angry. "It has been two months and they are not married!"

"Theresa, calm down." Another voice was heard. That was Andrew, or Andy, as everyone called him. Andy was Theresa's level-headed husband.

"I am trying the best I can; Catalina is just being stubborn about it." Leon replied calmly.

_Stubborn?_ Catalina mouthed. _I am not stubborn! _

"We understand Leon." Andy seemed to 'understand' Leon. "It's too early for them to be married anyway. I remember me and Ther-"

"Oh, look at the time! We have to go now." Theresa forced a laugh. "Goodbye, Leon."

The chairs inside the room made a screeching sound. It sounded as if someone was leaving. Oh no. Catalina rushed quickly around the corner and tried to find the nearest door. She quickly opened a small door and quickly hid inside. Catalina looked around her. There wasn't much space to move about in. Only then, did Catalina realise that she was hiding under the stairs. But she stayed hidden under the stairs. She didn't want Theresa, Andy and her father to know that she was eavesdropping on them.

"I will have a talk with her Theresa, no need to worry." Leon shouted out the door to her. Leon sighed.

Catalina heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door suddenly opened and Leon appeared. Catalina gave her father the 'sorry look'. Leon put his hand out to Catalina. Catalina accepted his hand and was helped up out from under the stairs.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Catalina broke the silence between them.

"Yes, I did. Come with me." Leon walked to the meeting room, with Catalina walking closely behind him.

* * *

><p>Leon and Catalina had sat down in the seats surrounding a large wooden desk. They had been talking about Catalina's suitor, Alex.<p>

"And when am I expected to be married to him?" Catalina enquired.

Leon took a moment to think before he could answer. "Next spring or summer at the latest."

Catalina stayed silent. She didn't want to get married, but she didn't want to go against her father's wishes. More importantly, she didn't want her father getting in trouble with Theresa and Andy.

"I know you may not want to be wed," Leon took Catalina's hands in his. "But it's tradition. We all marry when we become adults."

Catalina stayed silent. She looked up at her father and she nodded. "I understand." Catalina let go of her father's soft hands and left the room without saying anything more.

* * *

><p>"Well, did you talk to him?" Andrea greeted Catalina as she walked over to her.<p>

"Well, I did but…" Catalina trailed off.

"But, what?" Andrea enquired.

"I would rather talk about it in the field."

"Ok, fine by me."

* * *

><p>"So, my father tells me that it is tradition to get married when we are adults," Catalina was walking in the field with Andrea. Catalina had her left hand on her right arm. "And he realises that I don't want to be a wife."<p>

"Well, I'm eighteen and I don't have a suitor yet!" Andrea pointed out.

"Well, I don't think you would want one," Catalina tried to change Andrea's mind. "Especially one like Alex. I mean, when we become wives, we won't be able to go exploring and have crazy adventures! Instead, we would be cooped up in the house, with all the children."

"That is, if we have children." Andrea pointed out again.

"That is true." Catalina giggled. Catalina looked up at the sky. "It's such a beautiful day; not a single cloud in sight." Catalina started spinning around. Andrea joined Catalina. They were both spinning around without a care in the world. They were giggling, as if they were having the time of their lives.

"Whoa!" Andrea yelled, as she tripped and fell on the ground among the sunflowers.

"Are you ok?" Catalina giggled.

"Yes, I'm fine," Andrea said, as she got up and dusted herself off. "Just a little tumble." She giggled.

The pair started giggling and couldn't stop. "Now this, is the most fun, I have ever had!" Andrea exclaimed, still giggling. They kept giggling for fifteen minutes, doing the most ridiculous things, like cart wheeling in their robes. Finally, after what felt like an hour, but was only fifteen minutes, Andrea and Catalina stopped giggling.

"I think we should go back now." Andrea suggested.

Catalina was daydreaming. She was looking up at the sky and then she looking around the field. It was like Catalina was looking for someone…

"Cat? Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry Andrea, I was daydreaming."

"As usual. Was it about the guy you met years ago?" Andrea teased her.

"Andrea!" Catalina folded her arms. "You promised not to mention it."

Andrea imitated herself 'zipping her mouth shut'. Then she 'threw away the key'. "Your secret is safe with me." She smiled. "I'll see you back at the village. Don' be too long!"

Catalina nodded and watched Andrea walking off in the direction of the village. Catalina stood in the same spot and didn't move. She remembered standing on the same spot talking to Neo…How she wished to see him again…

"Catalina?"

Catalina turned around to find a boy, the same age as her, standing in front of her.

"N-Neo?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Everybody loves them! Haha, make sure to R&amp;R and always have breakfast. After all, it is the most important meal of the day! Sorry about my weirdness took over. Haha! Goodbye for now...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baack ~ With another chapter of the Black MagexWhite Mage story! Ok, I do not own Black Mages or White Mages, they belong to Square Enix. BUT I do own the characters' personalities and names and...well ou get the drill.**

**So enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Is that…really you?" Catalina asked Neo shakily.<p>

Neo had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall and wore the general attire of the Black Mage outfit. Quite surprisingly, Neo didn't have his face covered like all the other Black Mages.

Neo nodded. "It is," Neo replied. "You really have grown since I last seen you."

Catalina looked down at herself and blushed. "So have you!" She giggled.

"Why, thank you!" Neo chuckled. Neo walked closer to Catalina. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Catalina smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Neo and Catalina were walking along the sunflower field for what seemed like hours. They were talking about what had been happening since their last meeting.<p>

"So, my father wants me to marry this jerk of a suitor, Alex," Catalina moaned. "And, I never wanted to marry him in the first place."

"If you don't want to marry him, why not tell your father?" Neo enquired.

"Well, that's where it gets complicated," Catalina said sadly. "You see, I don't want my father getting in trouble with my suitor's parents. They made a deal that I would marry Alex after my eighteenth birthday and, well…" Catalina stopped walking.

Neo stopped as well and walked closer to Catalina. "What is it?"

"My father might get in trouble with Alex's parents," Catalina bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "Not only that, he is breaking tradition."

"Ah, yes, White Mages must be wed when they are adults. Correct?"

Catalina looked up from the ground and nodded. She sighed.

Neo put his hands on Catalina's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Catalina."

"Oh, no, it's fine, really…" Catalina lied. "Anyway, enough about me, what about you?" Catalina and Neo started to walk again.

"M-me?" Neo stuttered.

"Yes, you silly." Catalina giggled.

"Well, what would you like to know about me?"

"Well, there are so many things, I want to know…" Catalina replied honestly. "But, I think I'll let you decide."

"Well, my parents died when I was only a newborn. So it has just been me and my sister." Neo sighed.

"I'm sorry Neo." Catalina laid a hand on Neo's arm. "But, if you lost your parents as a child, then who has been taking care of you?"

"The Elder of our village has been taking care of us since we were children," Neo replied. "But, the Elder is very ill at the moment, so, my sister and I have taken on his role to keep our village alive and well."

"That is a big role to take on." Catalina said impressed.

"It is," Neo replied again. "This is why I come out here to take a break."

"It really is beautiful out here." Catalina pointed out.

"It truly is." Neo agreed with her.

The pair continued on walking and talking. Eventually, they knew more and more about each other. But when the time came for them to part, it seemed either one of them wanted to go. They both stopped walking.

"I'm really glad to see you again, Neo." Catalina smiled. "When can we see each other again?"

Neo looked around him. "Do you see that forest over there?" He pointed to a group of trees with an entrance. "Nobody ever goes into the forest, so we can meet there tomorrow afternoon, if you like."

"That would be perfect." Catalina hugged Neo. "It is so nice to see you again…" She whispered to him.

"It is nice to see you again, as well." Neo whispered back, as he returned the hug.

After a minute, they reluctantly let go of each other.

"Goodbye, Neo." Catalina waved goodbye, as she walked in the direction to her village.

Neo smiled and waved back. Once Catalina was out of sight, he sighed. "Is it wrong, that I have just met you, and I love you?" Neo turned around to walk back to his village.

* * *

><p>"Cat! Where have you been!" Andrea shouted running up to Catalina. "I told you not to be too long, look at the time!" Andrea held up a stopwatch. The stopwatch said four thirty.<p>

"I am sorry Andrea, I lost track of time." Catalina apologised.

"What were you doing that kept you an hour?" Andrea asked suspiciously.

Catalina looked down at the ground. "Nothing…"

"'Nothing'? Now, we both know that's not true."

Catalina was still looking at the ground. "I would rather not tell you here…"

Andrea frowned. "I'm sorry Catalina, it's not my business."

Catalina looked up from the ground. "No, I think you should know Andrea," Catalina looked around her. "Follow me."

Catalina took Andrea's hand and led her to the far side of the village. They arrived on a hill, where the oak tree was.

"You ok, Catalina? You seem paranoid." Andrea worried.

"I met him again, in the field." Catalina rushed.

"Whoa, wait, Neo?" Andrea whispered.

Catalina nodded. "I'm going to see him again tomorrow."

"And I am guessing you want me to cover for you?" Andrea smirked.

Catalina gave Andrea a guilty look. "Sorry…"

Andrea laughed. "It's fine! This should be fun!"

"Catalina!" a figure walked up the hill. "Where are you?"

"Here comes your 'jerky' suitor." Andrea chuckled. "I will see you later, Catalina." Andrea walked off down the hill. She walked past Alex and gave him a nod.

Catalina frowned. There was no escaping this situation.

Alex had short, black hair and green eyes. He wore a White Mage robe and never had his hood up.

Alex appeared in front of Catalina. "How is my lovely fiancée?"

"Go away Alex," Catalina said grumpily. "I'm not in the mood." Catalina began to walk off, but Alex's firm hand grabbed Catalina's arm.

Alex pulled Catalina close to his body. "I don't think that is the way to talk to your fiancé." He whispered.

Catalina's heart was in her mouth. She didn't look at him, nor did she look at the ground. "I-I'm sorry…" Catalina felt Alex's breath on her. She also knew he was looking at her.

"Don't let that happen again." Alex said angrily. He pushed Catalina away and walked down the hill.

Catalina collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Catalina was scared stiff. _Is this the man I have to marry? _Catalina continued crying for a few minutes. _No, I must be strong…_ Catalina got up from the ground and wiped away her tears.

"Catalina!" Catalina turned around, still scared. But it was only Lisa, Catalina's aunt. "Andrea told me you were up here. Are you ok?" Lisa looked at Catalina. She knew Catalina had been crying.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just…tired." Catalina lied. Catalina then ran over to hug Lisa.

"Let's go home." Lisa said stroking Catalina's head. They both walked down the hill.

* * *

><p>"Neo, where have you been?" Nina, Neo's sister, had her hands on her hips. "I told you not to be too long!"<p>

Nina had brown eyes just like her brother Neo, but had dark, blonde hair. Nina was considered beautiful by the other villagers. They told her she looked just like her mother. Nina wore the general Black Mage attire and just like her brother, she didn't have her face covered.

"I'm sorry Nina; I didn't mean to be too long." Neo said sheepishly.

"An hour long at that!" Nina pointed out. She giggled.

"Again, I apologise," Neo apologised again. "So, how is Elder Therris?"

"He doesn't seem to be getting better, Nina replied sadly. "He is paler than he was this morning and…" Nina paused.

"What?" Neo walked over to his sister and put his hands on her arms. "What is it?"

"He's not eating…" Nina sobbed. She laid her head on Neo's chest.

"Shh, it'll be fine…" Neo cradled Nina in his arms. Neo began to think about what he just said. He bit his lip. "Go upstairs and take a rest. I will handle it from here."

Nina nodded and walked up a staircase to her room. Neo sighed. He walked over to a door which led into a room, commonly known as an office.

The room was filled with different ornaments. Bookcases were placed around the room, making it look like it was actually on the walls. The room had a red carpet that led from the door, to a large, wooden desk. Neo walked to the wooden desk on the carpet. He found papers on the desk, which were organised into different piles. Financial difficulties were placed in one pile and trading investment plans in another. Neo walked over to the chair behind the desk and sat down.

"Now, where to start?" Neo murmured.

* * *

><p>Nina walked down the staircase, half asleep. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. Nina looked around and couldn't see Neo anywhere. She decided to go into office.<p>

Nina walked into the room and gasped. The room was filled with bigger piles of papers and documents on the desk, even on the floor. "You really have been working hard!" Nina exclaimed.

"It's the least I can do for you, Nina," Neo responded, not looking up at Nina. "And anyway, it keeps me busy."

Nina walked towards Neo and appeared at his side. She leant down and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Neo stopped writing and put the quill down. He still didn't respond to Nina's question.

"You can tell me, Neo." Nina's voice was soft.

Neo looked up at Nina. "Do you promise not to tell anyone, about what I'm about to say? Do you also promise to not get angry at me for this?"

Nina nodded.

"Ok," Neo began. "Do you remember ten years ago, we met this girl out in the sunflower field?"

Nina nodded. "Yes, I do. What about her?"

Neo took a deep breath before telling Nina. "I met her again in the field today."

Nina looked horrified. _He met her again?_ Nina took a big gulp. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Ever since I've seen her again, I can't stop thinking about her. I always remembered her from ten years ago and I just…" Neo trailed off.

Nina didn't respond to Neo. Instead, she just looked at him. Nina shook her head. "You know, we aren't allowed to have anything to do with the White Mages. They are different from us and they don't want anything to do with us."

"What is so different from them?" Neo got up from his chair. "They seem nice!"

"But you don't know that, Neo," Nina replied back sternly. "They killed our parents-"

"You don't know that!" Neo shouted back. "It's just a rumour! I don't think that is true! Remember you always told me to never believe _everything_ I hear? Well, that is what you are doing!"

Nina bit her lip. "Neo, please, calm down…"

Neo looked at his sister. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. Neo collapsed to the floor and began to cry. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-" Neo never finished his sentence because his sister got down on the floor with him and hugged him.

"We shouldn't be fighting, baby brother," Nina whispered in a soft voice. Nina always called Neo her 'baby brother'. "Get some rest, Neo, you must be tired." Nina stroked a strand of hair away from Neo's eyes.

Neo nodded and hugged his sister back. "I'm sorry, Nina…I'm a terrible brother…"

"Don't say that Neo, you are not a terrible brother." Nina hugged him tightly. "I'm just very over-protective of you…"

Neo had his head on Nina's chest. After awhile, he raised his head. "I'm going to go lie down," Neo said softly. He got up and walked to the door. "Nina?" Nina was still sitting on the floor. She looked up at Neo. "…thank you." Nina didn't reply, but returned a smile.

* * *

><p>That night, Catalina lay in her bed, still not able to go to sleep. She couldn't wait to see Neo again. She thought about him all day and couldn't stop thinking about him. Catalina tired of lying about in bed, not being able to sleep. She got up, out of her bed and went over to her candles. She lit a few of them and sat at a desk in her room.<p>

Catalina got out her sketch pad and started to draw. First, she began to draw a face. It was oval in shape and had brown, medium-sized eyes. The face had a slender nose, a nose which Catalina admired very much. The face was a somewhat pale colour and had a curved mouth, with pale lips. Catalina drew the neck, which was also very slender and was not that long.

Second of all, she drew the hair. The hair was short, which reached down to the bottom of this portrait's slender neck. The hair colour consisted of a blonde colour.

Catalina started to draw the arms. The arms were not long, as much people expected, but not short either. The hands had long fingers, with short fingernails. The hands looked very soft to touch.

Catalina drew the body in a slender shape, but not too slender that he was very skinny. Catalina drew her way down to the legs, which were not as slim as the rest of the body parts.

After Catalina had drawn most of the body, she started to add clothing. Catalina made her way back to the top of the head. She started to draw a pointy hat, which was a mixture of yellow and brown. Catalina continued down onto the torso and started to draw a blue cloak. Catalina saw this as a leather material. Catalina drew tight pants onto the body's legs, which made the legs look a little slimmer than what they actually were.

Finally, Catalina drew on black boots. They were knee-high and curved up at the top of the boots.

After about two hours, Catalina had finished her drawing. She added colour to it, which made it stand out more. She looked at it closely. "That looks like him." Catalina smiled.

Catalina held up a drawing of a Black Mage. It was Neo. A beautiful portrait of Neo was created. The portrait made Neo look like a very handsome man. But of course, he was a handsome man, or at least that was what Catalina thought. "I hope he likes it…" Catalina had high hopes. She dusted it off and kept staring at it for awhile.

Suddenly, Catalina heard footsteps. Catalina hid the portrait under her bed pillow and rushed into bed. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, just like she always used to do when she was younger.

The door opened and Leon walked in. Catalina heard Leon walk over to her bed. Leon bent down and kissed Catalina on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my princess…" Leon got up and walked out the door. Catalina opened her eyes and felt a tad guilty. Was she ever going to tell her father, about this wonderful Black Mage she met? It would have to wait. Catalina tried to keep her eyes opened but instead they closed on her, plunging her into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Is this another cliffhanger? You decide! Haha. Ok, if you have the time check out my other stories on my profile, *especially the FFIII novelisation!* so hope you enjoyed this chapeter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter for a forbidden love story! Sorry this took so long, my laptop's getting fixed, so I had to use another computer. -.- I do not own Black Mages and White Mages, they belong to Square Enix. BUT I do own the Characters!**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Catalina woke up to the birds' chirping and the ray of sunlight beaming through her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" She said groggily.<p>

She lifted her clock that sat on her bedside table. The time showed seven-thirty. Catalina really wanted to go back to sleep, but decided against this. After all, she wanted to be wide awake to meet Neo again.

Catalina got out of bed and she made her bed. Catalina stretched her arms and walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. There were different tops on hangers; long sleeved tops, woolly jumpers and vest tops. They were all different colours too; green, red, purple, there were so many colours! Catalina ignored all the many colours and took out a plain, white, vest top. Catalina also took out plain, white tights. She then reached above her head, for her White Mage robe. It was hanging on a sharp corner of Catalina's wardrobe. She lifted a pair of red, ankle-high boots lying near the wardrobe.

Catalina took the White Mage robe down from the sharp corner of her wardrobe and placed it on her bed, along with her plain, white, vest top and her tights. Before Catalina got dressed, she realised she left her portrait that she drew from the night before under her pillow. Catalina placed her hand under her pillow. She felt the piece of paper. She lifted the pillow and gently took out the paper. Catalina looked at the picture. It reminded her so much of Neo.

Catalina stared at it for awhile. She then realised, that her clothes were lying on the bed and she was still in her nightgown. "Well, time to get dressed…"

* * *

><p>Catalina walked down the stairs into her living room. "Father?" Catalina called into the living room, wondering where Leon was. Catalina heard no response. She noticed that a note was lying on a table beside a candle. Catalina walked over to the small table and lifted up the note.<p>

Catalina read the note. _Catalina, I will be away on business with Andy for a few days. If you need anything, Lisa is only a house away. Love, your Father. _Catalina put the note back down on the table. "If father is going to be away for a few days, then know that I have been down in the field." She murmured to herself. "At least he will not know for a little while longer."

Catalina walked into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Catalina didn't really have a big appetite, so she took a red apple from the bowl of fruit that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. She walked over to the fridge on the other side of the kitchen and opened it. Catalina looked in the fridge for some milk. She noticed there was a small bottle of milk. There wasn't very much in it, but Catalina took it anyway.

She walked over to the kitchen table. She sat down on a chair, which was at the top end of the table. The table was wooden, which was covered by a plain, white table cloth. There were eight wooden seats placed around the table.

Catalina began eating her apple, taking small bites. Every few bites, she took little sips of her milk. After she had eaten, Catalina sat in the chair for awhile. She was thinking about Neo again…his short, blonde hair and his gentle brown eyes…

"Catalina?"

The voice startled Catalina, making her nearly jumping out of her seat. Catalina turned around to find Lisa standing behind her. "Lisa, you scared me!" Catalina put a hand to her chest and sunk back into her seat.

Lisa chuckled. "I'm sorry Catalina; I just came to check up on you." She sat down on a chair on Catalina's left. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," Catalina replied. "A bit better, now that I've had some rest."

Lisa looked at her. Catalina was looking at her feet. "What's the matter Catalina?" Lisa asked worriedly. "You've been like this for awhile."

Catalina didn't respond to Lisa. "Nothing is wrong, Lisa." Catalina lied, still looking down at her feet. Catalina wanted to tell Lisa about what happened with Alex the day before, but she didn't want Alex to find out.

"Is it about Alex?" Lisa's soft voice startled Catalina. It was like Lisa read Catalina's mind. She laid a hand on Catalina's hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

Catalina looked up from her feet and looked at Lisa. She sighed. "I just…do not want to marry him. Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Catalina got up out of her seat. She lifted her glass of milk and her finished apple core. She set her glass in the sink nearby the fridge, and she threw her apple core in a small bin. Catalina sat on the kitchen worktop and looked out the window. Catalina could see some trees at the entrance of the village.

"What's wrong with Alex?" Lisa asked. "He's very polite."

"Polite?" Catalina scoffed. "That's what he wants you think."

"Catalina, don't be so rude about him." Lisa said sternly. "He's a genuine person."

Catalina sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you. Say what you like about him." Catalina got down from the kitchen worktop and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to see Andrea."

Lisa followed Catalina to the door. "Catalina-" The door slammed shut in Lisa's face. Lisa sighed. "When are you going to stop being so stubborn?"

* * *

><p>Neo walked down his staircase, with a leather book in his hand. He was reading it and he seemed to be in a little world of his own. The book belonged to Neo's father, and it always stayed close to Neo. It was a bit old, but Neo always kept it in good condition. The book consisted of many little stories. Some were about fairytales and happy endings, some about gruesome wars and death. But Neo was reading something entirely different.<p>

Neo was reading a love story. The story was about a boy and girl who loved each other very much. But the girl's parents didn't approve of this, so they banned the girl from seeing the boy. Of course, the girl kept running away to see the boy. One day, the parents decided they would set a trap for the boy. They forged a letter to the boy, telling him to meet at 'the usual spot'. Of course, the boy fell for this and the parents sent guards to find him and bring him to them. That's as far as Neo had read.

"Neo, are you reading that book again?" Nina's voice came from the kitchen.

"Um…no…" Neo lied. He was still reading his book.

Nina came around the corner from the kitchen. She stopped and looked at him, with her hands on her hips. "Neo, are you ever going to stop reading that book?"

Neo shrugged his shoulders, not even listening to her.

Nina chuckled. "How far have you gotten?"

"Finished the last story last night," Neo replied. "I have begun a new story now. I am on chapter seven." Neo began walking into the kitchen still reading his book.

Nina followed him. "Wow." She said amazed. "What is it about?"

"It's about two people who love each other, very much," Neo responded. "But the girl's parents do now want their daughter near the boy, so they stop at nothing to keep them apart."

"It sounds interesting," Nina said excitedly. "Can we both read it later on?"

Neo looked up at her sister. He smiled and nodded.

Nina smirked and began to giggle. "I'll go check on Elder Therris. I wonder if he has made an effort to eat yet." Nina walked off with her hand to her chin.

Neo smiled after her sister. He sat down on a kitchen stool and began to read again. He was beginning to get to the good part of the story.

* * *

><p>"I just want the day to roll on into the afternoon." Catalina was lying under the oak tree with Andrea, looking up at the clear sky. It was a particularly warm day and there was no breeze. "I can't wait to see Neo again."<p>

"You know, this Neo character sounds pretty mysterious," Andrea was biting into an apple, talking with her mouth full. "And I think I'm starting to like it!" Andrea giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't describe him as 'mysterious'," Catalina replied. "He's more of the, well, shy nature."

Andrea looked over at Catalina and smirked. Catalina looked back at her. "What is it?"

"You like him!" Andrea teased Catalina. She got up and knelt down beside her, poking her. "You like him, you like him!" She continued to tease Catalina, poking her, which made Catalina ticklish.

"No, I do not!" Catalina yelped. "And stop it!" Catalina giggled uncontrollably. After a few moments, Catalina finally pushed Andrea away from her, still giggling.

They giggled for a few moments, and collapsed onto their backs again. Andrea broke the silence. "Well, drawing your mystery man kind of means-"

"Don't say it!" Catalina put a finger to Andrea's lips. "I've already heard it six times from you."

Andrea took Catalina's finger off her lips. "Seven, seven times." Andrea corrected her. "When am I going to see the portrait? I _really_ want to see what this guy looks like!" Andrea begged.

Catalina looked at Andrea. She folded her arms. "Well, you should have thought of that before you teased me." A smile appeared on Catalina's face.

"I'm_ really _sorry, Catalina! Now can you show me it?" Andrea got on her knees and pulled a puppy-dog face. This face always worked on Catalina. Although, she did try to stand her ground.

Catalina gave up. "Fine!" She began to pull out the portrait from her portrait, but saw a familiar figure in the corner of her eye. It was Alex. _Oh no, what does he want? _Catalina stuck the picture back into her robe pocket.

"Oh look, here comes Alex." Andrea chuckled nervously. Andrea stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll see you later-"

"Andrea, you're staying with me." Catalina pulled Andrea back down on the ground with her.

Andrea groaned.

Alex walked up the hill, waving to Andrea and Catalina. The girls did nothing but smile back. "So, how are we all today?" Alex smirked.

"We're fine, Alex…" Catalina was looking down at the ground.

Alex walked over to Catalina and sat down beside her. Alex looked over at Andrea.

Andrea looked back at Alex. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Andrea got up and dusted herself off again. "I'll see you later, Catalina." Andrea walked down the hill and waved goodbye to Catalina.

Catalina was still looking down at the ground. Alex put his arm around Catalina and strangely enough, Catalina didn't fight back.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday." Alex said sheepishly.

_He is apologising? Is this actually happening? _Catalina was still looking down at the ground. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I shouldn't have acted that way. I know that's no way to treat my fiancée." Alex removed a strand of Catalina's hair away from her face as he said this. "All I ask for is your forgiveness."

Catalina looked up at Alex. She didn't like Alex, but he was being kind enough. "…I forgive you." Catalina sighed.

"Thank you." Alex hugged Catalina. "I know we don't know each other so well, but I hope we soon will." He stopped hugging Catalina. "I want to know everything about my beautiful fiancée."

Catalina blushed. She couldn't help but be flattered by Alex's compliment. He may have been a jerk, but he certainly had a way with words. "I agree."

"Great, I'm glad we're on the same page." Alex smiled. "I have to leave now, but I'll see you later." Alex got up and walked down the hill.

Catalina stared after him. After a few moments, she stopped daydreaming. Catalina took out her pocket watch and looked at the time. The watch read two-thirty pm. _I better go meet Neo in the forest. _Catalina thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Neo had walked into the forest half an hour ago, and was wondering around a wellspring. It was blue, with mystifying colours swirling around in it. Neo kept staring at it, wondering where Catalina was. <em>Has she forgotten? Or has she just not bothered to show up? <em>All these thoughts swirled around in Neo's head. He was beginning to worry.

"Neo!" Neo turned around to find Catalina running up to him. Neo smiled. "I am so sorry, I'm late! It's hard getting out of the village without people asking where you are going." She panted.

"It's perfectly fine, Catalina. Please, sit down." Neo beckoned Catalina to sit on the ground with him. Catalina sat down with him. She pulled out the portrait of Neo from her robe pocket, still panting. She handed it to him and Neo thanked her.

Neo began to look at it. He seemed amazed, like he had seen nothing like it before. Catalina had gotten the face right, the body shape right. All the little features of Neo were clearly shown too. "This is amazing Catalina!" Neo exclaimed. "I'm very impressed. I can't believe you have done this all from memory!"

"Thank you, Neo." Catalina blushed. She finally got her breath back. "I was hoping you'd like it."

"Well, I love it. Thank you, Catalina." Neo thanked Catalina again. "May I keep this?"

"Certainly, Neo."

They both sat in silence for awhile, both looking at their feet. They both heard the birds chirping and woodland creatures going about their daily lives.

Something was bothering Neo. It was gnawing at his brain, and was now gnawing at his heart. Neo wanted to tell Catalina, how much he really loved her. But how would he tell her? And most importantly, how would she react? Black Mages and White Mages couldn't be together; that was one of the many rules. But Neo couldn't hold it in forever; he had to tell Catalina.

"Is there something wrong, Neo?" Catalina's question broke Neo's thoughts. "You seem…worried about something."

Neo looked up at her. "I…I have to tell you something, Catalina." Neo took Catalina's hands in his. He sighed. "I love you."

Catalina looked at him. "You-you love me?" Catalina stuttered.

Neo nodded. "Yes, I do." His voice became crackly.

Catalina took this in for a moment. _Do I love him? _Catalina was unsure if she really loved Neo back. I mean, he was a Black Mage, and she only just met him again the day before. But if you're drawing a portrait of a Black Mage you've met before, then it kind of means something.

"I couldn't keep that from you," Neo's eyes started to fill with tears. "I didn't want to-"

Neo was interrupted by Catalina's finger on his lips."Don't speak, let me speak for you."

Neo became confused. "I do not understand, Cata-"

Catalina kissed Neo. It took a second for Neo to realise what was happening, and started kissing Catalina back. Their kiss was passionate and warm. Soon, Neo got on top of Catalina and Catalina lay on the ground. She had her arms around Neo's neck, still kissing him. The kiss was quite long and went on for a long time. Neither Catalina nor Neo wanted to stop kissing each other.

After at least fifteen minutes, Catalina and Neo broke apart. "I love you, Neo." Catalina breathed onto Neo.

"And I love you too, Catalina." Neo replied, back kissing her on the forehead.

They were about to start kissing again, until Neo flinched.

"Neo, are you ok?" Catalina enquired, sitting up.

Neo sat up as well, rubbing the back of his head. Neo tried to reply to Catalina but fainted.

"Neo? Neo?"

* * *

><p><strong>MWHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! you're just going to have to wait until Chapter 5! *Evil Grin* Please R&amp;R! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back? Me of course! Ok, laptop's away getting fixed so, there have been a few delays...this a short chapter by the way :) Ok, so, I don't own Black Mages, White Mages, we've been over this. BUT I own the characters personalities. So, without further ado...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Neo opened his eyes. He was lying in a single bed, covered with two layers of quilts and a blanket on the end of the bed. Neo sat up and rubbed his eyes. <em>What happened? <em>Neo had trouble remembering what had happened. _Was it just all a dream? _He questioned himself. _No, it couldn't have been a dream, it was all real, and I know it. _Neo closed his eyes and thought back to the intimate moment he had with Catalina.

Catalina had kissed Neo, something that Neo never expected from Catalina. Neo had accepted the kiss back, and the kiss had lead to more things. Neo enjoyed Catalina's warm, soft slender body against his more muscular, well-built body. Was Catalina really the one?

The door, across the room from the bed, opened and a familiar figure appeared. It was Catalina.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke in a soft tone. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Neo on the bed. She sat down the edge.

"I feel ok," Neo lied. The back of his head was quite sore from whatever hit him. "Um, where am I?" Neo enquired. "And what happened?"

"Well, after we, um," Catalina felt awkward talking to Neo about the intimate moment. She cleared her throat. "After we kissed, a rock hit you in the back of the head. I tried to see if you were alright, but you fainted."

Neo looked down at himself sheepishly. Fainting after getting hit by a rock wasn't actually a good thing. It made Neo seem weak, even though his defence stats as a Black Mage were pretty low. "So, where am I?" Neo enquired again, and looked up again at Catalina.

Just as Catalina was about to speak, the door burst open. A boy, the same age as Neo and Catalina, stood at the door. He had long silver hair tied back in a ponytail, with a green bandana wrapped around his head. He had violet eyes. He wore a white top with the collar sticking up and around his waist, wore a green bandana, with black pants. He wore old, ragged shoes on his feet, and had a silver earring pierced in his right ear.

"Where are you? Where are you!" The boy scoffed. "You, Neo, are in the comforts of my home. And no Neo, I didn't steal this house from a landlord."

Catalina giggled.

"Laron…" Neo groaned.

Catalina stood up and looked at Neo. "You two…know, each other?" Catalina exclaimed.

"We've known each other since we were kids," Laron explained. "One day, Neo was just minding his own business, and then," Laron snapped his fingers. "I appeared like _that_ out of the blue and stole his wallet." Laron folded his arms and smirked. "But…Neo ended up flaring me with some fire spells and I got caught. But, he forgave me and let me go, and we've been friends ever since."

"You're a thief?" Catalina looked at him, astonished. Catalina started searching around her robe, to see if anything had been stolen from the crafty thief.

"Don't worry, Catalina, I only aim to impress lovely ladies like you." Laron reassured her and took a bow.

Catalina giggled again. "You're such a flirt."

Laron shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I can do about that. I'm afraid I was born with my father's trait."

Neo shook his head in the background. "So, I suppose you were the one who threw that rock at my head?"

Laron looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Neo, I was bored and I didn't realise you had your lips all over her." Laron nodded his head towards Catalina. Catalina blushed.

"Laron…when are you ever going to learn not to be so rude?" Neo scolded him.

Laron put his hand on his chin, mockingly. "Hmm, maybe…never!" Laron chuckled. He looked at Catalina and Neo. He put his hand on his chin again, except not in a mocking way. "You know, you two would make a great couple." Laron made his hands into a heart and looked through them. He chuckled. "I'll leave you two love birds alone," he smirked and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Catalina turned around and looked at Neo. She walked over slowly to the bed. "Did you mean it? What you said earlier?"

Neo looked at Catalina, with a shine in his eyes. "Yes…" Neo looked down at the quilt covers. The quilts were knitted into different patches and shapes. They were all yellow. A hand was placed over one of the patterns Neo was looking at. Neo felt Catalina get onto the bed. Neo looked up to find Catalina's face, right in front of him.

"I love you, Neo," Catalina spoke softly into his ear. "You're beautiful and…you're wonderful, but…"

Neo cringed at that word. 'But' always meant that a good thing or a bad thing was going to be said or done.

"We're two different people…nobody will accept our love for each other…" tears began to form in Catalina's eyes.

"But nobody has to know," Neo whispered back to her. He put his hand through Catalina's soft, short, brown hair. He started to shake his head. "We won't tell anybody…Nobody has to know." Neo rested his forehead on Catalina's.

Catalina sighed. "So, this is what forbidden love feels like…"

Neo nodded. "I'm afraid so, Catalina." He wrapped his arms around Catalina's slender body. Catalina did the same to Neo never wanting to let go, never wanting to go back to reality. "Catalina?" Neo broke the silence between them. Catalina looked straight into Neo's brown eyes and Neo looked straight back into her blue eyes. "….Will you…marry me?"

Catalina's mouth ran dry. How does she respond to that? Catalina breathed in and held it in for a few seconds. _Should I say yes? What if father found out? What would Alex say? _Different thoughts swirled around in Catalina's head. But this was her life and she was told you only get to live your life once. "…Yes." Catalina breathed onto Neo. She kissed him and pushed him onto his back on the bed, with Catalina on top of him. They kissed and giggled. They both rubbed noses with each other and kissed all over again.

"I love you, Catalina," Neo whispered. "More than anything in the world. You are the only girl for me."

Catalina smiled. "I love you too, Neo. I won't let anything keep us apart. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, that's nice. Remember to R&amp;R fans!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter for The Forbidden Love! In this chapter, there is DRAMA :O Haha, I don't own Final Fantasy or characters but the story is mine. I just used these characters!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Catalina and Neo were walking through the field again. They were both walking in the direction of Catalina's village. They finally got to the invisible line; the middle of the field.<p>

Neo looked sadly at Catalina. "How do we keep this a secret?"

Catalina looked down at the ground. She lifted her head and looked into his brown eyes. "I-I don't know…But I do know that I want to marry you."

Neo looked back at her and smiled sadly. "I just…" Neo stumbled over his words. "I-I just don't want anyone to find out. What would they do?"

"I know you're worried about this," Catalina began. "But, we will try our best to keep it a secret. Don't worry about it too much." She stroked a strand of hair away from Neo's eyes.

"When are we to be wed?" Neo asked.

Oh no. Catalina forgot about that. Catalina thought about this for a bit. When would they marry? And who was going to help them get married? Well, Laron could help. But they needed someone else to help them get married. There was Andrea. Andrea wouldn't tell anyone, but usually if she kept a secret, the guilt would get to her head and she would end up blurting the secret out. But that was Catalina's only other option.

Catalina sighed. "How about…tomorrow?"

"That would be great. Laron could hep us, and it'll all be a secret." Neo smiled. "But we just need someone else to help us get married."

"What about my friend?" Catalina enquired.

"I suppose…if she doesn't tell anyone." Neo added.

"She won't, I swear!" Catalina promised. "Until then?" Catalina outstretched her arms to give Neo a hug.

"Until then." Neo hugged Catalina. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Catalina sniffled. They embraced for awhile. They both wanted the embrace to last forever.

Finally, they both let go. Catalina had her hands in Neo's. She started to slowly back away, letting her fingers slip away from Neo's hands. She smiled sadly at Neo and turned around to walk back to the White Mages' Village.

Neo stayed on the spot, watching Catalina walk away. Neo desperately wanted to run after her, and hold her close to his body again. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and that no matter what anyone said he would love Catalina forever. He wanted to run away with her and make her his wife and start a family. But Neo knew he couldn't do that. He had to take care of his sister and the village.

Neo watched Catalina until she was out of his sight. Slowly, he turned around and walked towards the Black Mages' Village.

* * *

><p>Neo arrived at his house again. He walked into the living room to find his sister. Neo couldn't see Nina anywhere. "Nina?" Neo called out. "Nina!" He began to look around the house, but couldn't find her anywhere. It seems that she wasn't in the house.<p>

"Nina's not here." A voice came from the kitchen. A man, only a few years older than Neo, walked into the living room.

Neo scowled. "Where is she, Seul?"

Seul was tall and had red-brownish hair. He had dark, grey eyes and wore the general Black Mage attire. He had his face covered.

"While you've been away messing about, Nina's been here alone, taking care of Elder Therris." Seul scowled back, even though it looked like Neo couldn't see it. But Neo could see this. There was a rumour that only Black Mages could see through other Black Mages' covered faces. And it was true.

"I decided she needed a break-"

"You don't make the decisions for her!" Neo shouted back.

"Well, you don't either!"

Neo bit his lip. "Look, Seul, leave my sister alone. She's not your little toy, she deserves much better than you!"

"But I'm afraid that's your sister's choice." Seul replied. Seul walked up to Neo and stood right in his face. "She has chosen me, and I'm afraid you can't do anything about it." He whispered. Seul then shoved Neo out of his way, and walked out of the house.

Neo scowled. "I hate him. Nina deserves better than him."

Just as Neo, finished saying this, Nina walked through the door. Nina smiled. "Hello, Neo. You've been away for a long time."

"I'm sorry, I was out in the forest and Laron hit me with a rock." Neo explained.

"I presume it was an accident?" Nina laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny! And yes, it was an accident." Neo said sternly. "I got knocked out, so that's why I was away for a long time."

Nina nodded her head. "Ah, I see." A silence fell between them. The siblings stood, fiddling and looked down at their feet. "Um, Neo, I need to tell you something…"

Neo looked at Nina. "Oh, of course. Please, sit down." Neo beckoned her to a sofa. Nina smiled and walked over to the sofa with Neo. They both sat down.

"As I was saying, I have something to tell you." Nina was fiddling with her clothes, as if she was nervous about something.

"Well, you can tell me, Nina," Neo laid a hand on Nina's knee. "Don't be afraid to tell me."

Nina hesitated for a moment. "…I'm pregnant."

Neo couldn't believe his ears. "Y-You're pregnant?"

Nina nodded, tears in her eyes.

Neo still couldn't believe it. His older sister, pregnant? Neo's eyes widened. He put his hands on Nina's arms. "Who? Who is the father?"

"…It's…S-Seul…" Nina stuttered.

A look of horror appeared on Neo's face. He let go of his sister's arms and hand on his forehead. "No…no, no, no…Why? How…?"

"It just happened…" Nina sobbed. "One moment, we were kissing…and then the next moment, he started to…" Nina broke down into more tears.

Neo hugged Nina. "Shh, it'll be ok, I promise…" Neo cradled Nina in his arms, rocking her back and forward. As much as Neo hated Seul, he couldn't say that in front of his sister. Like Seul said, it was Nina's decision if she loved Seul or not.

"And the worst part is I haven't told him…"

Neo looked at Nina, still cradling her. "You have to tell him, Nina. We can tell both him, if you like?"

Nina looked up at Neo, tears flooding down her face. "R-really? Y-you would help me do that?"

"Of course I would. And I learned today that I'm going to be an uncle, and you are going to be a great mother." Neo smiled at his sister. "I'm glad you told me Nina." He moved a strand of Nina's hair out of her eyes.

Nina smiled back. "Thank you, Neo…you're a great brother…" She laid her head on Neo's chest again. Neo began to cradle her and rock her back and forth, soothing her.

* * *

><p>Catalina was wandering about her village, looking for Andrea. She had to ask about the marriage. She would be so happy, probably because she would <em>finally <em>meet Neo. While Catalina was looking for Andrea, she bumped into Alex.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Alex hugged Catalina. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, me? Well, I-"

"CAT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Andrea bellowed from the hill. She was running towards Catalina. Andrea finally got down from the hill, and was standing beside Alex.

Catalina looked at Andrea and Alex. What was she suppose to say? She couldn't just say, 'I had a kissing session with a Black Mage and I got engaged to him.'

"Well, are you not going to tell us?" Andrea interrupted Catalina's thoughts.

"Um, Andrea, can I talk to you? Privately?" Catalina added.

"Sure you can!" Andrea dragged Catalina by the arm and took her somewhere more private. Alex was left alone, staring after the two girls.

Once they had gone to somewhere private, Andrea jumped up and down excitedly. "Ok, what happened? Tell me, please!"

"Calm down, Andrea." Catalina giggled. "I need to ask you something, and it is _really _important."

Andrea stopped jumping. She took big breaths in and out and calmed herself down. "Ok, what is it you want to ask me?"

"I need your help to get married to Neo."

Andrea had a shocked look on her face. "Marriage?"

"Shh!" Catalina put her finger to Andrea's lips. "It's a secret."

Andrea removed Catalina's finger from her lips. "Ok, fine. When are you getting married to Neo?"

"Tomorrow." Catalina replied.

"That's quick…"

"Come on, Andrea. I _really _need your help."

Andrea put her hands in the air. "Ok, ok, I'll do it. We just need to sneak out of the village."

Catalina laughed. "Trust me, Andrea, I do that very often."

Catalina was ready to go. The wedding would go on!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R PEEPS!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there fellow fans. I'm back with another chapter of this Black MagexWhite Mage fanfic! Just so you know, there will be other pairings in this ;) Also, there is hints of a sexual scene in here, but I don't know whether to rate this story M now :/ Tell me in the comments! Okay, I don't own Final Fantasy or Black Mage, White Mage etc. But I own the characters and the plot was all MY idea XD**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Neo woke up to the birds chirping outside his window. His curtains were closed, but Neo knew that the sun was beaming outside. Neo got up out of his bed and walked over to the window. He peeked through the curtains to find the sun beaming brightly. He was right. This was perfect for Neo for his wedding day, and he couldn't wait to see his lovely bride.<p>

Catalina and Neo both agreed to wear something nice for their wedding day. Catalina told Neo that she would find a wedding dress, and that she knew where she would find the perfect one. Neo couldn't wait to see her wedding dress, and there was no doubt she would look beautiful in it.

Neo walked away from the window, and decided to get changed. After he had put on his general Black Mage attire, Neo walked over to a coat hanger where his pointy, yellow mage hat hung from. Neo lifted his hat and looked at it, with a sad smile on his face. "I hope you would be proud of me, Father."

Neo had always worn his father's Black Mage hat since he was a little boy. It always reminded him of his father, even though Neo never knew his father.

Nina and Neo always believed that their parents watched over them from the heavens. They both wanted to meet and see their parents so much, because everyone told Nina and Neo how wonderful their parents were.

'"They were so generous," one Black Mage told them. "They were kind, gentle souls, who never wanted to fight, and were very forgiving."

This made the twins want to meet their parents even more. They sounded as if they were perfect people. But the one thing that none of the Black Mages mentioned was how the twins' parents had died. No one would tell them, telling them, "You wouldn't understand." This frustrated Neo and he promised himself that he would find out what happened to his parents, no matter what gets in his way.

Neo's thoughts then turned to his now pregnant sister. Nina was scared and anxious about telling Seul that she was pregnant, and that the child – or children – was his. She pondered on how he would react, but she wasn't to worry about this now, as Neo was going to tell Seul himself.

Neo was meaning to talk to Nina about it; if she even wanted to go that far with Seul, and if she really loved him. Neo wanted to know…what it felt like. He knew he wouldn't try for awhile, but he was just curious. Neo thought about it, and decided not to ask Nina for awhile. A lot of things were going on at the moment, and Neo didn't want to make things any worse.

Neo put his hat on his head, and walked downstairs. He looked around. _Where is Nina? _Neo asked himself. _She's usually downstairs early. _Neo heard running footsteps. He turned around to find Nina running towards him, with a smile on her face.

"I have some good news," Nina smiled. "I have been told by Rupert that he found a cure out in the bushes today, and apparently it could easily cure Elder Therris."

"But, how do you know if it's really a cure?" Neo enquired puzzled.

"Rupert told me that he saw the vial drop from a White Mage pouch. And Seul was there, so he saw the White Mage too."

Neo's eyes widened. "Why would a White Mage be lurking around these parts?"

Nina shrugged her shoulders. "I think she was just a traveller. She stopped and asked for directions, in which Rupert and Seul gave her directions. She then rode off into the north on her Chocobo, and she dropped the vial, at least that's what I've been told."

Neo put his hand on his chin. He thought about this for a moment. "Do you have the vial with you?"

Nina nodded. She took out a small vial, which was blue, a bit like the potions that were used in battle for healing purposes. Neo examined it. "I don't want to take any chances at the moment. I am going to get this examined, just in case it is not a cure." Neo stuck the vial into his pocket.

Nina nodded her head again. She seemed troubled about something. It was probably something to do with the pregnancy.

"Nina, are you ok? You seem troubled."

Nina looked up at Neo, who had a concerned look on his face. "It's nothing; it's just this whole pregnancy. I'm worried about how Seul will react when he's been told about it."

Neo put his hands on her arms. "I will talk to Seul. He might be a bit shocked at first, but he'll come round." Neo smiled. "And he loves you, Nina, and I know you do too. He will understand, I promise."

Nina gave a small smile. At least it had cheered her up a little bit. "Thank you…"

"It's no problem." Neo smiled, and he took his hands off Nina's arms. He started to think about Catalina, whether he should tell Nina or not. Neo didn't want to keep anything from Nina. Neo took in a big breath. "I need to tell you something, Nina."

Nina looked up at her older brother. "Yes?"

Neo hesitated for a moment, but he had to be brave. "The girl, we met in he f-fields t-t-ten years a-ago, Catalina" Neo stuttered. "I l-love h-h-her…"

Nina looked at Neo. But the look Nina gave Neo wasn't out of anger. It was as if she was ok with this. "Neo…"

Tears appeared in Neo's eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry, I c-can't h-help-" Neo never finished the sentence, because Nina's finger was placed on Neo's lips.

"Neo, it is ok. I know you can't help it."

"B-But I a-asked her to marry me, a-and she said yes, and I don't k-know if I should h-have done t-that and-"

"Neo, I know you love her, and I know you want to have a family with her. Although, the other Black Mages and even the White Mages would disapprove with this, it's your decision and Catalina's. Nothing can stop you." Nina hugged Neo tightly. Neo fell to the ground, and started to sob. Nina held Neo close to her, and stroking his head and soothing him. "This is starting to be my job." Nina laughed softly. Neo laughed softly too.

Nina soothed Neo for a few minutes until Neo could start speaking properly again. "I know that you might be still shocked about your pregnancy and about how Seul's the father, but I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask away, Neo." Nina gave Neo a soft smile.

"…H-How did it feel like? You know, your first time with Seul…"

Nina closed her eyes. "I can nearly describe it, so listen carefully."

Neo had his head on Nina's chest, and was about to listen to Nina describing what her 'first time' was like.

"It was coming into the evening, and Seul and I had spent the whole day with each other." Nina smiled. "The sky had a mixture of colours, like orange and yellow. Seul and I came back home to our house, and we just sat down and talked together for awhile. Then, Seul suddenly said that he had to go home, but I wanted him to stay, because I didn't want to be alone for some parts of the evening."

Neo bit his lower lip at this. He felt a tad guilty for not coming home early from his walk around the sunflower field.

"So, Seul urged me to come over to his house, and of course, I accepted. So, we had walked over to Seul's house, which was totally deserted. I had lied to Seul, telling him I was tired, which was only an excuse to get into his comfy bed." Nina giggled.

Neo chuckled.

"Seul had told me he was tired too, so we both went up into his bedroom. Seul locked the door behind us, which I found weird, because nobody lived with Seul. Seul then walked over to me, and began to kiss me."

"And so from then, that's how you got involved with Seul."

"That's right. Before I knew it I was kissing him back, and we were both lying on the big, comfy double bed. He was on top of me, kissing my neck. I began to take his coat off, and he had done the same to me. We kept doing this until we got down to the last thing we had on. Seul was still kissing me, and I was still kissing him. We both got into the bed, and then we both stripped down again."

Neo took his head off of Nina's chest and looked at her. He smiled. "So, that's how you showed each other how much you loved one another."

Nina nodded and smiled. "He made me feel…loved. More loved than ever before. We stopped after a long while, which felt like hours of loving, and we just lay there, embracing each other. I am actually quite happy that I'm carrying Seul's baby, and who knows, it might even be twins I am carrying."

Neo smiled again. "It sounds as if you really love Seul."

Nina nodded. "I do."

"So, that's what it felt like. Making someone feel loved…I hope I do that someday…"

"Well, that was all from my point of view anyway." Nina giggled. "I hope you have an idea of what I felt during that."

"I think I do…Thank you."

"No problem." Nina giggled and hugged Neo tightly.

* * *

><p>Catalina sat at her kitchen table, drinking some tea. She thought about the argument she had with Lisa the day before. Catalina didn't like arguing with her aunt; it's just that Lisa didn't agree on most things with Catalina. Catalina sighed. She wasn't going to let this get her down, because it was her wedding day.<p>

Catalina had found her mother's wedding dress in a big box labelled, 'Priscilla's Trinkets.' The box was kept under Leon's bed, and the dress and other items, were kept in good condition. Catalina always wanted to wear her mother's dress when she was a little girl, and she was insistent on running about the village with it on. Catalina smiled. She always tried to remember times with her mother. Catalina missed her so much.

Catalina looked at her front door. _Should I go apologise? _Just as Catalina thought about this, the front door opened, and Lisa stepped into the house. Lisa walked into the kitchen, and sat down near Catalina.

"…I'm sorry, Lisa." Catalina murmured.

"It's ok, Catalina…" Lisa replied back.

"No, it's not." Catalina shook her head. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Lisa hugged Catalina. "Just forget about it, Catalina."

Catalina hugged Lisa back.

"I talked to Alex."

Catalina's eyes widened. She let go of Lisa. "What? What did you say to him?"

"Well, I just talked to him about how you felt about getting married to him."

_Oh no. _Catalina put her head in hands.

"Don't worry, Catalina, I didn't tell him the personal details." Lisa reassured her. "I just told him that you were nervous about getting married and how you rushed off yesterday morning."

Catalina looked up at Lisa, relieved. "That is probably why he was looking for me yesterday."

Lisa nodded. They both sat in silence for a minute. "I know you don't particularly like Alex," Lisa began. "But once you get to know him, you will surely like him better."

Catalina looked down at her feet. "I suppose you're right…" She murmured. "But how would I begin to love him?"

"I remember marrying my late husband. I never liked him, and I was certain I would never love him. But, I got to know him better, and we became very close." Lisa looked as if she was about to cry. "But when he had travelled to Lufenia, he became very ill, but he kept sending me letters. Then after I had sent my last letter to him, he never replied. I waited six months for him to reply, but the next letter never came."

Catalina sat in her seat, dumbfounded. It must have been terrible for Lisa.

"Eventually, I got a letter from Lufenia. Luckily, I could read Lufenian. The letter read,"_ You must be Lisa. I have read a many great things about you, but it seems you have been waiting six months for your love to reply to you. I am so sorry to inform you that your husband, Kyle, has died. He had caught the desert flu, and there was nothing we could do to cure him. I am so sorry for your loss, many regards, Cid._"Tears formed in Lisa's eyes, as she rubbed them away from her eyes.

"…I-I am so sorry, Lisa. I am sure Kyle was a very kind man."

Tears were still forming in Lisa's eyes. "Yes…he was…" She sniffled. "I am sorry if I kind of forced the story on you."

"No, Lisa, it's fine. I actually want to thank you for telling me that." Catalina put her hands on Lisa's. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Lisa shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Well, you can tell me anything. And I can tell you anything. That was our little promise, wasn't it?"

Lisa smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I guess it was…" She chuckled. "Thank you, Catalina."

"Don't worry about it, Lisa." Catalina smiled. She took her hands off of Lisa's hands. "I am sorry, but I need to meet with Andrea. We're going out."

"Where?" Lisa asked.

"Um, you know, just where that tailor shop is." Catalina lied. "Right next to the, um, field…" She whispered the last word so quietly that you couldn't even hear it.

"Oh, ok. When you get back, make sure you tell me." Lisa stood up, and took Catalina's mug in her hand.

"Don't worry, Lisa. I will." Catalina said, as she walked out the door with a box.

When Catalina walked out the front door with the box, she found Andrea, waiting outside her door for Catalina.

"So…" Andrea smirked. "Are you ready?"

Catalina nodded, giggling.

"Well, come on!" Andrea grabbed Catalina's arm and rushed through the village with her. Andrea just couldn't wait for Catalina's wedding.

They had run down to the top of the field, not grabbing too much attention. They looked around themselves, making sure nobody was following them or watching them. Then they both made a mad dash through the sunflower field, giggling. It was like an adventure for the both of them, more so for Andrea, as she never ventured through the sunflower field. The two young women just couldn't wait for Catalina's wedding.

* * *

><p>Laron walked around inside his house, thinking about Neo and Catalina's secret wedding. He still couldn't believe he agreed to help the two lovers get married, but he did like the concept of this 'Forbidden Love' that Catalina mentioned to Neo. Yes, Laron did eavesdrop on the two mages. Laron was known for eavesdropping, as he was the nosy thief that he is.<p>

Laron also remembered that Catalina was bringing someone to help with the wedding. It had to be one of Catalina's 'lady' friends. Laron loved saying that. He thought about the times when he had a few 'lady friends'. Laron did love women. Underneath his sly smile, and his flirtatious charms, Laron was really a softie, just looking for some love. Of course, Laron was all about pleasing women, but lately, he had changed a little. He wanted to settle down with a woman, maybe even have children. Laron wanted to feel loved, and not have love sold to him, which most people would have done. He always thought that love is something you shared with a person; someone you really loved.

Laron then heard a knock at the door, which interrupted his thoughts. _This will have to wait._ He walked to his front door and opened it, to find Andrea and Catalina, standing there with a box which had Catalina's wedding dress inside.

"Hello, Laron." Catalina smiled. "This is Andrea, she'll be helping Neo and I get married." With that said Catalina let herself into the house. She walked down the hall getting further away from Laron and Andrea. "I'll be down in this room on the right!"

"Ok, if you need me, call for me!" Andrea called out to Catalina. She turned and smiled at Laron. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Laron."

"The pleasure is all mine, Andrea." Laron smiled back at Andrea. He took her hand and kissed it.

Andrea blushed heavily. "You do know how to make a woman feel special, don't you?"

Laron laughed. No one had ever said that to Laron. His charms were starting to work on this beautiful woman. Laron looked behind him. "Where are my manners? Won't you come in?"

Andrea nodded. She walked into Laron's house, and looked around her. The walls were covered with dark, red furred wallpaper, with different pictures on the wall, along with many lamps on the wall. _How could Laron afford all this?_ Andrea thought to herself amazed.

Laron shut the front door. He smiled at Andrea, who was looking around herself, obviously amazed by Laron's home. "I found this house abandoned here, in the forest," Laron began. "And it was empty. So, I thought I would move in here and decorate it with all the items I had acquired."

"Ah yes, Catalina was telling me you were a thief." Andrea giggled. "I think it's kind of cute, you would certainly be fast at a lot of things."

"Agility is one of the key skills you need to be a thief." Laron chuckled.

Andrea chuckled too. She looked at Laron, who looked back at her. Laron walked towards Andrea slowly, as Andrea stood there, looking into his eyes.

_By the gods, Andrea is so beautiful. _Laron seemed to have developed a little crush for the White Mage, or should we say, Laron has fallen in love with her? Laron got close to Andrea. He began to trail down her sides, until he reached her hips, and he held his hands there. Laron whispered into Andrea's ear, "You have beautiful hips…"

Andrea smiled. "I've been told that many times," She whispered back. Andrea looked up into Laron's beady, violet eyes. Laron was a tad taller than Andrea, which made her blush. She held Laron's face in her hands. "You have lovely eyes…"

"I've never had my eyes complimented before."

"Well, you have now." Andrea's eyes trailed down Laron's torso, as he had a v-shaped opening in his shirt. "You have beautiful body…"

"As do you." Laron replied back. The two were having an intimate moment together, even though they just met. Was Andrea…really the one for Laron? It seemed so, as the two seemed to like each other a lot.

The two looked into each other's eyes. They both closed them, and they both leaned in to kiss each other on the lips. This is what they were both waiting for…

"Andrea! Can I get a little help?" Andrea and Laron's kiss was interrupted by Catalina's voice from down the hallway, in one of the many rooms in Laron's house. Andrea and Laron broke apart, disappointed that they didn't get their kiss.

"…I, um, have to," Andrea stuttered.

"Uh, y-yeah, ok." Laron replied back.

Andrea nodded at Laron, and started to walk down the hallway. Laron watched Andrea walk away from him.

Andrea was walking down the hallway, thinking about the intimate moment with Laron. _I've just met him, and we were complementing each other_? Andrea thought to herself. _And then he…touched me. Oh gods, why did he have to be so sexy- _Andrea's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms around her waist. She looked behind her, to find Laron.

"Before you go, I just want to hold you, just for a second." Laron closed his eyes, and put his chin on Andrea's shoulder.

Andrea felt Laron's warm breath on her neck. She closed her eyes for a second too. Andrea wrapped her right arm around Laron's head. "How does that feel?" She whispered.

"Perfect."

Laron hugged Andrea a little tighter, and Andrea didn't mind. In fact, it felt better that way for her.

Andrea them remembered that she had to help Catalina with her wedding dress. "Laron?"

Laron opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"I have to go help Catalina."

"Oh," Laron let go of Andrea. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Andrea interrupted him. She put a finger on Laron's lips. "I will be back. I promise." Andrea took her fingers off Laron's lips, and rushed away from Laron.

Laron thought whether commenting on Andrea's hips was a good idea. _Was it too soon? _Laron shook his head. _I am so stupid…_

* * *

><p>Andrea walked into the room where Catalina was getting dressed.<p>

"I just need you to tie this corset," Catalina said, trying to tie it herself. "I managed to get the dress on and I've been trying to tie this corset myself, but I'm not getting anywhere."

"Don't fret; I'll do it for you." Andrea chuckled. She began tying Catalina's corset, smiling. "You look beautiful, Cat."

Catalina smiled back. "Thank you." She looked behind her at Andrea. "I heard your conversation with Laron outside."

Andrea blushed heavily. "You did?"

"Yes, I did," Catalina replied. "I thought it was cute how you were both being intimate with each other."

"I-It was probably an accident," Andrea blushed heavily again. "I mean, you did say that he was flirt, so he must do that all the time if he sees women."

"But Andrea, this is different. He seems to really like you, if not, loves you."

Andrea bit her bottom lip. She stayed silent for a moment, still continuing to tie Catalina's corset. "Well, it is obvious…" Andrea finished tying Catalina's corset.

Catalina turned around to face Andrea. "And you seem to love him back, so that tells you that you love him."

"So, I guess it's love at first sight?" Andrea retorted.

"I guess so," Catalina smiled. She put her hands on Andrea's shoulders. "If you love Laron, and he loves you back, then take a chance Andrea. Ok?"

Andrea nodded. "Ok…"

Catalina smiled. "Good. I just need some help with a few other things, if you will."

* * *

><p>Neo walked through the forest. The trees stood tall, and through the leaves, you could see rays of sunlight. There was a light, cool breeze in the air, which made the trees rustle.<p>

Neo was already dressed in a tuxedo. After Neo had told Nina that he proposed to Catalina, Nina didn't seem to mind this. In fact, she was quite happy for Neo, quoting to Neo, "I am happy for you." Neo just hoped that Catalina and Neo wouldn't get caught by Seul or any of the other Black Mages. The same went for Catalina and the White Mages.

Neo finally got to the door and was about to knock it, until the door opened. Andrea appeared from behind the door, smiling.

"You must be Neo." Andrea held out her hand, still smiling.

"Charmed," Neo shook Andrea's hand. "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Andrea, Catalina's friend."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you." Neo smiled. "Can I…?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Andrea opened the door wider to let Neo in.

Neo walked in through the door. "So, is Catalina getting ready?"

"Yeah, she will be out soon." Andrea replied.

Laron walked down the hallway to greet Neo. He waved at him. "Hey, Neo."

"Laron." Neo nodded at him.

"So, have you got your wedding vows?"

"All prepared."

Laron looked over at Andrea and smiled. "That's good to know." Laron was talking to Neo, but was staring at Andrea. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Andrea blushed. "I better go check on Catalina." Andrea walked past Neo and Laron, and walked into the room where Catalina was getting ready.

Neo walked closer to Laron. "Do you and Andrea...have something going on?" He whispered.

"I guess?" Laron whispered back. "She's just so beautiful and I couldn't resist flirting with her. "

"Laron, don't you say that about every woman?" Neo raised his eyebrow.

"I know, I know, but this one's different."

"Really? How?"

"Yes, and I am pretty serious about it." Laron frowned. He was obviously being serious about this woman. "Well, she didn't push me away from her when I commented and touched her hips-"

"Woah. Wait. You touched her?" Neo became surprised at Laron.

"Oh come on! A few days after you met Catalina again, you kissed her and you were all over. Hell, you've even asked her to marry you!"

Neo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Point taken."

"Anyway," Laron began again, before he was rudely interrupted. "We commented on each other's...best features and the next thing I knew it, we nearly had our lips all over each other!"

"Hmm, interesting."

"I don't know if you know this, but I want to settle down with a woman, maybe have some kids. You know, start a family." Laron looked at Neo, looking serious.

"Then, I think you should start by getting a real job." Neo retorted.

"I guess so…" Laron put both of his hands behind his head. Laron looked past Neo. "Hey look, there's your lovely bride-to-be."

Neo turned around to find Catalina, standing behind him. His eyes widened, as he stood in awe. "Wow…"

Catalina was wearing a long, white, wedding dress, with long sleeves which covered the back and palms of Catalina's hands. She wore a white corset, which connected onto the rest of the dress. On the back of Catalina's wedding dress, there was a big, white bow, sitting just at the bottom of her back. Catalina's skirt was long and flowing, stretching out for a few meters. The hem of the dress had tiny, fake, white roses tied onto it. The top of Catalina's wedding veil had the same white roses tied onto it, and the veil reached down to where her bow was.

Neo still stood in awe. "I-it's amazing…where did you get it?"

Catalina smiled. "It was my mother's."

"It is beautiful on you…"

"Thank you. You're looking quite splendid. You clean up nicely." Catalina laughed.

Neo looked down at himself, blushing. "Thank you."

Laron looked at the couple. Laron smiled and looked at Andrea, who was looking back at Laron, smiling at him as well. "Well, we better get this wedding started!"

Neo and Catalina both smiled. Neo held out his hand to Catalina. "Shall we?"

Catalina nodded and took Neo's hand.

* * *

><p>Andrea, Catalina, Laron and Neo had ventured further into the forest, getting further and further away from Laron's house. The four thought it would be lovely to have the private ceremony outside, since it was a lovely day.<p>

The four had already started the ceremony, with Laron and Andrea going through all the long boring text. Eventually, the ceremony nearly ended, but the wedding vows had to be said before they could get to the 'I do' part.

Catalina was the first to say her vows. "I, Catalina Rosaline Addison affirm my love to you, Neo Terrance Cosgrove. You are the most handsome, smart, generous and the most forgiving person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to make this marriage work. I will not let anyone or anything stand in the way of our love, and I will accept you for who you are. I take you Neo Terrance Cosgrove to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

Neo was then next to say his vows. "Catalina, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with who I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty, your kind heart, and mind had me captivated from when I met you again. I promise to love you for eternity, respect you, honour you, and be faithful to you. I will not let anyone or anything come between us, and I will accept you for who you are. I take you Catalina Rosaline Addison to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you, Catalina Rosaline Addison, take Neo Terrance Cosgrove as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Catalina smiled at Neo.

"Do you, Neo Terrance Cosgrove, take Catalina Rosaline Addison as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Neo smiled back at Catalina.

The two both put their wedding rings on each other's fingers.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Laron smirked.

Neo was quick to lean in and kiss Catalina, and Catalina was quick to kiss Neo back.

Andrea smiled. She loved this sort of stuff, and this was definitely an exception for Andrea. She rested her head on Laron, still watching Neo and Catalina kiss. Laron looked at Andrea and smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"I hope this really lasts," Andrea whispered to Laron. "For all of us."

"I hope so too." Laron whispered back.

Neo and Catalina stopped kissing. Neo put his forehead on Catalina's. "I love you." He breathed.

Catalina gave a small smile. "I love you too, Neo. I really hope nothing comes between us."

"I know." Neo whispered. "I'll protect you, and as I said, I won't let anything stand in the way of our love."

Catalina whispered back, "Thank you, Neo."

The two mages embraced, and held each other there for a long while. They were finally married, and they weren't going to let anyone stand in the way of them. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting... XD Ok, please leave reviews on my story! What did you like about this chapter? Are you a LaronxAndrea fan? I KNOW I AM! xD Ok, I will be back sometime, so stay tuned for the next chapter! ~ xx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey , it's me! I've got another chapter up! Ok, every few chapters there may be a time change (like this one.) Just thought I'd let you know! Ok, I do not Final Fantasy, or Black Mages/White Mages but I own the plot and the characters and their personalities.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Neo and Catalina got married. It was now September, and the leaves began to fall off the trees. The weather was still nice, just a little cooler than in the summer months.<p>

Catalina still used her maiden name Addison, because people didn't realise that Catalina got married secretly. But Andrea and Catalina both knew that Catalina's surname was actually Cosgrove.

Catalina still snuck out of her village to see Neo, in which Neo done the same thing. The two loved each other, and they would have done anything just to see each other. Of course, they walked and talked in the forest, out of sight from the White Mages and the Black Mages. The couple had been meaning to consummate their marriage, but they couldn't get away from their villages long enough to do so, and they were both busy too.

Neo was helping Elder Therris get back on his feet –the vial was in fact a cure – and it cured Elder Therris. Neo was also helping his sister – who was now eight weeks pregnant with twins - around the house and with her pregnancy. He promised he would help her and protect Nina and her children. Neo and Nina both told Seul that Nina was pregnant with Seul's children. At first, Seul was shocked at this, and he panicked a little bit. But Nina reassured Seul, and eventually, Seul took this in, and became glad that he was going to become a father.

Catalina's father, Leon, had returned a couple of days after Catalina got married to Neo. Leon suspected nothing about Catalina or her marriage to a Black Mage. He was more focused on Catalina's fiancé, Alex. Leon noticed that Alex and Catalina weren't talking as much as they should be, so Leon would have often made the two spend the day with each other. Catalina dreaded it. She wasn't fond of Alex, and there was certainly no way that she would ever love him. They got to know each other better, and Catalina learned that Alex wasn't anything like Neo.

While Neo was more of the shy, friendly type, Alex could be a bit more outgoing, and sometimes, he was quite boastful of himself. _Neo wouldn't be like this. _This phrase had always shot through her head every time she learnt something new about Alex. Catalina had also learnt that Alex thought of himself, and other men, were much more worthy and superior than woman. Catalina didn't want a husband who would rule over her, it was unfair, as she thought that all women had equal rights just like men did. His way with words and would come in handy to him if he ever got in a fight with Catalina. It would be enough to convince Catalina to stop arguing with Alex. Catalina was dreading the day she had to marry him, but there was really nothing she could do.

As for Andrea, she trained to be midwife and learnt much more powerful White Magic. She focused on her studies everyday, and she was taking her new profession seriously. In fact, since Andrea learnt powerful White Magic, she had to change to the higher White Mage job class, White Wizard.

The White Wizard job class was just a higher rank for White Mages. They wore the same robes, except, they were a little grander and little longer in the sleeves and the robes. They also had a more powerful rod for more powerful spells.

As for Laron, he still made his living as a thief, although he still thought about how he should really stop his thieving ways. As Neo said, Laron should really stop making his living as a thief he was going to start a family. But generations of his family had made a living from thieving from others. Laron's father was a thief, Laron's grandfather was a thief, and many of his forefathers were thieves. Laron couldn't just break the tradition now, but if he wanted to have a family, Laron would want the best for them. He learned that sometimes in life, you have to let go of some things, hence the term, 'If you love something, let it go."

And Andrea and Laron? Well, Andrea stayed in close contact with Laron, and when she couldn't meet up with him, Andrea sent Laron letters. Andrea mostly sent letters to Laron, due to Andrea's studies getting in the way. Sometimes, Laron came to visit her when he couldn't bear without her. A lot of people saw Laron and Andrea together, in which some thought that Laron wouldn't be acceptable for her, with others saying, "At least he's not our sworn enemy."

Catalina and Neo didn't see each other for a couple of weeks, since they were both so busy. Neo had sent Catalina a letter telling her to meet up with him in the forest, so he can see her again. Catalina longed to see Neo again. They both tried not to see each other all the time, as people would be suspicious of this. But they both longed for each other so much, and it felt painful for both of them to not see each other. If only Black Mages and White Mages lived peacefully together. If only these two young adults' love didn't have to be a secret. If only that would be possible…

Catalina sat on her bed, the sun beaming on her face, reading over her last letter from Neo the day before. The letter read, _"Catalina, how are you? I am sorry that I haven't had the time to see you in the past couple of days. Elder Therris is getting back on his feet, which is great news, as Elder Therris is only seventy-four years of age. He is ageing rapidly, but I suppose that's what happens when you grow older. My sister is now eight weeks pregnant, and her stomach is now beginning to show it. I can't wait until the little twins are born, the thought of being an uncle is amazing, and Nina is thrilled about becoming a mother. How is Andrea? I hope she is doing well, as I heard she is training to be a midwife. I hope her studies endow her with great knowledge. If you are not busy, would you meet me near the wellspring in the forest tomorrow sometime around four in the afternoon? If you are busy, I understand. It would be great to see you again. Your love, Neo."_

Catalina thought about if she would be free to go down to the forest to meet Neo. How she was going to get past Leon, was going to prove some difficult. Leon usually thought that Catalina was always out with Alex, but half of the time, she had snuck down through the field and into the forest to meet Neo. Alex was out for the day, so the 'I'm going to spend time with Alex' excuse wasn't going to work. How was Catalina going to do it…?

Footsteps were then heard coming up the stairs outside of Catalina's bedroom door. Catalina quickly hid away the letter from Neo in her bedside table draws. She locked it with a key, and hid the key in dresser draw, in amongst Catalina's clothing. Catalina then rushed to the window sill - which had a blanket and a few pillows on it for comfort while sitting – and sat down. She began to stare out the window.

The door opened, and Catalina's father appeared. He smiled at his daughter. "How are you? You've been up here since after breakfast."

"I just wanted to spend some alone time. Hanging around Alex all the time, and organising this wedding is such a big fuss. So, I decided I needed alone time, just for the day."

"Ah, I see." Leon replied. "What have you been doing?"

"Just reading the book Mom used to read to me when I was a child." Catalina looked down at her feet, sadly.

"I miss your mother too, Catalina." Leon walked over to sit beside Catalina. He hugged her. "Your mother would be proud of you."

"Yeah, I know, because you tell me every day." Catalina giggled.

Leon chuckled. "Everyone's proud of you, Catalina. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, just like your mother was."

Catalina smiled sadly. She missed her mother. Catalina wanted her mother right next to her, so she could still talk to her.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to you that Andrea is downstairs."

Catalina looked up at her father. "Why didn't you tell me?" Catalina laughed. She got up from the window sill, and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, and she wants to go out for the day with you, and then you two can stay in an inn for a night or two." Leon added.

Catalina through her hands up in the air. "Do you keep everything from me?"

"Well, not everything…" Leon smirked. "Andrea and I thought it would be a good idea to spend the day with each other, since Alex is away with some of the other men."

Catalina hugged Leon. "Thank you! I'll be downstairs with Andrea." Catalina began walking to the door again. She gave her father a wave. "Goodbye!"

Leon sat there, looking after his daughter. "She really has grown into a beautiful young woman." Leon put his hand to his chin. "Wasn't I meant to tell her something else…?"

Catalina walked into the kitchen, where Andrea was waiting for Catalina. Catalina folded her arms. "You didn't have to…"

"Oh, but I did." Andrea smirked. "I already packed your suit case, so let's get going!" Andrea started to drag Catalina out of the house, with Catalina saying countless goodbyes to her father.

Andrea dragged Catalina out of the house, and shut the door. She looked around herself and whispered to Catalina. "Look, I organised this so you and Neo could spend time with each other, and Laron and I could spend some quality time with each other."

"You didn't!" Catalina gasped.

"Shh!" Andrea put her finger to Catalina's lips. "It's a secret." She giggled.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Catalina grabbed Andrea's arm and dragged her along the village with their suitcases in hand.

* * *

><p>Neo sat in Laron's kitchen drinking some herbal tea that Laron acquired, along with many other things. Laron was sitting down with him, drinking normal black coffee. They were both having a general conversation together.<p>

"So, you invited Catalina out here to see her again?" Laron asked.

"Yes." Neo replied.

"In my house?"

"Well, technically, I asked her to meet me in the forest by the wellspring." Neo smirked. "I'm just waiting for her in your house."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I invited Andrea over." Laron smiled. He had finished his cup of coffee, and walked over to the sink to put his cup in it.

"You really like this girl, Andrea. Don't you?"

Laron turned pink and blushed. "I absolutely adore Andrea. So she's so different from everyone else."

"Do you want to count the ways?" Neo played about with his cup, while looking straight at Laron.

"Well, number one, she actually loves me for me, not for what I have." Laron brought his first finger out, to symbolise that was number one on why he thought Andrea was different from other girls. "Number two, she's sweet and kind, like a White Mage should be…" Laron blushed. "I don't know if you know this, but I really like White Mages…"

"Well, it is obvious, Laron." Neo laughed.

Laron blushed again. "And number three," Laron said, completely ignoring Neo's comment. "She's, well, pretty…"

Neo raised his eyebrows. "Fair enough." He got up with his mug and walked over to the sink, where Laron was standing. Neo put his mug into the sink with Laron's mug. He sat up on the kitchen counter. He sighed. "I'm so glad I'll be able to see Catalina again…it has felt like months since I have seen her…"

"When really it's been only a week."

Neo nodded. "What about you? Have you seen Andrea lately?"

Laron nodded. "Yeah, I was speaking to her the other day. She was telling me she had organised a few days away with Catalina away from the village, so they could spend time with us."

A look of confusion appeared on Neo's face. "How are they going to get away?"

"Well, they are supposedly staying at an Inn somewhere around Cornelia, so the White Mages think that Andrea and Catalina are travelling to Cornelia. But really, they're just coming to stay with us for a few nights." Laron leaned on a counter beside Neo, with his hands behind his head.

"Ah, right. That is a very clever plan." Neo smirked. "Kudos to Andrea then."

"Yep." Laron replied. "Ooh! And number four, she's smart!" Laron smirked at Neo.

Neo raised an eyebrow and shook his head at his thieving friend. "Laron…"

"But it's one of my many reasons why I think Andrea's different!" Laron whined.

Neo shook his head. "Just forget it." He looked out the window in Laron's kitchen, where he saw all the leaves falling off the trees. Although it was quite far away, Neo saw a little exit out of the forest, which didn't lead to the fields. The sun always shone out in the exit, and Neo was curious where that exit lead to. "Hey, Laron?"

Laron looked up at Neo. "Yes?"

"Do you know where that exit leads to?" Neo pointed out the window to the exit, where the sun was shining through.

Laron walked over to the window and squinted. "I have no idea. I've never gone through that exit before…"

"I was just wondering, as I am oddly curious about that exit. I'd like to see where it leads…"

"Same here." Laron agreed. "Legend has it, that it leads to 'The Promised Land'. Boy, would I love to go there…"

"The Promised Land?" Neo cocked his head to one side.

"Well, yeah. Everyone has heard of it. You showed me in a book once, remember?"

Neo put his hand to his chin. _I can't remember showing Laron that…_ Neo shook his head. "Sorry, I can't remember."

Laron sighed. "You gave me the book, but I don't where I've put it. You honestly don't remember?"

Neo shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

Laron shrugged his shoulders. "That's ok. It's not like it's important anyway." He walked out of the kitchen into the living room next door.

Neo jumped off the counter and followed Laron. "Not important? It sounds very important if you ask me."

"Well, not to me it doesn't." Laron walked over to a bookcase. "Ah! Here it is." Laron took a red leather book out of the bookcase. He walked over to Neo and handed him the book. "This is what I was talking about."

Neo took the book from Laron, and started flicking through the pages. He instantly remembered what Laron had meant. "Yes…I remember now…"

"See? I'm not going crazy!" Laron cheered, and he pumped his fist in the air. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to get the mail." Laron walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Neo was only half-listening, as he was reading the book. He heard a door closing, and looked up to find that Laron had disappeared. Neo shrugged his shoulders. He sat down on one of the many comfy chairs in Laron's living room.

He began reading a poem in the book, which talks about 'The Promised Land.'

Neo began reading the poem to himself._ "The Promised Land, a place of living, just like our world. The Promised Land, a place where lives continue on, with other lives resting along side them. The Promised Land, nothing compares to it; Great Kings and Mages rest here, waiting to start a new life once more. Ways of travelling to the Promised Land? That has yet to be discovered."_

The poem ended there, and the poet's name was never printed in the book. At the end of the poem it said, _"By Unknown Poet."_

Neo closed over the book. He walked over to the bookshelf where Laron had been five minutes before hand, and placed the book back into an empty gap in the shelf.

Neo sighed. "I wonder if that's where my parents are…" Neo wondered. He walked around the living room for a bit, wondering where Laron was. "He's been gone for awhile…" Neo murmured. "Better go look for him."

Neo walked out of the living room into the hallway, and out of the front door. He treaded through a mixture of colours of leaves. Orange, red, yellow, some were even green. Neo looked around himself, wondering where Laron had gotten to. _He better not have fallen down a hole. _

Neo walked out of the forest and near the field. He stopped, and looked around him. Neo then spotted the silver-haired thief sitting, up against a tree with a letter in his hand, not even looking at it. Instead, he was looking out amongst the field of sunflowers, sighing.

Neo walked over to Laron, with a concerned look on his face. Laron didn't even bother to look up at Neo.

"Laron, what's wrong?" Neo asked worriedly.

Laron didn't reply. He was still staring out into the field. Then, he looked down at his letter, hesitant for a moment. Laron then held the letter out towards Neo. "It's addressed to you."

Neo blinked a couple of times. He then became hesitant to take the letter from Laron. Laron still didn't look at Neo. "…I suppose I have to read it out?"

Neo shook his head and snatched the letter out of Laron's hand. He opened up the letter and began reading it. Neo's eyes widened, and started shaking his head. "No…no this can't be…"

"…I'm sorry, Neo." That was all Laron managed to say. He didn't need to say anything else.

Neo shook his head, and dropped the letter, running off into the field.

Laron crawled over to the letter, and lifted it up. He unfolded the letter, and began reading it again.

"_Neo, you must come home immediately. It is about Elder Therris. I am afraid to inform you, that he has died. I suggest you come home to see your sister and the others. Sincerely, Seul."_

Laron sighed and closed his eyes. He shook his head. "I am so sorry, Neo…I truly I am…"

* * *

><p>Catalina was waiting for Andrea to leave a shop, which they both passed 'on their way to Cornelia.' Andrea just had to have a 'little look' inside the shop, which sold trinkets and books, which would supposedly help Andrea with her studies.<p>

"Andrea, can we please leave? We're already late as it is!" Catalina moaned.

"Cat, I'll only be a few minutes." Andrea said, as she flicked through pages of a green leather book.

"You said that five minutes ago." Catalina retorted.

Andrea flicked her hand at Catalina, still looking down at the book she was reading. The hand flicking usually meant 'whatever'.

Catalina looked around the shop again for the forth time. She was so bored, that she counted how many times she had looked around the shop. Catalina didn't see anything that interested her, so she was standing awkwardly waiting for Andrea to buy something or sell something. Anyway, Catalina wanted out of the shop, and she was getting impatient.

Catalina started daydreaming about Neo. _I wonder what he's up to… _She thought to herself. _Probably with Laron, drinking his favourite herbal tea. _Catalina smiled like an absolute idiot. She got to know Neo a little more since she married him, and became glad that she said yes to Neo's marriage proposal. _I can't wait to see him again…it's felt like months…_

"Ok, Cat, let's go." Andrea's voice startled Catalina, since she was in daydream land.

Catalina nodded and followed Andrea out the door of the shop, glad she was getting away from the shop. She was finally on her way to see Neo, who she thought was the most magnificent man in the entire world.

Catalina and Andrea got down to the invisible line at the field, and crossed over at the right side to head into the forest. They got onto a green patch of grass and began waling to the forest entrance, until they noticed Laron sleeping under a tree, which leaves were falling off of it. He was lying on his back, with his hands behind his head.

Andrea giggled. She ran quietly towards Laron. Andrea then sat on top of Laron, who only gave out a small, tired moan. Laron was obviously enjoying his nap, and Andrea didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. Andrea giggled. She leaned down towards Laron's face, so her nose touched Laron's. "Laron, wakey wakey." She whispered softly.

Laron's eyes opened softly, to find Andrea sitting on top of him. He smiled tiredly. "Oh, hi there…"

Andrea giggled. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Laron smiled again, nodding. He let out a sigh as he stretched his arms and his body. "And where have you been?"

Andrea blushed. "Sorry, I saw this shop on the way here, and I just had to look inside."

Laron chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Andrea smiled at Laron. She kissed Laron softly on the lips, and Laron done so back.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…um…"

Andrea and Laron both looked up at Catalina, who was just standing there awkwardly. "Sorry…" They both murmured. The couple sat up, and listened to Catalina.

"Where's Neo?" Catalina enquired.

Laron looked down at the ground and bit his bottom lip.

A look of confusion appeared on Catalina's face. "Laron?"

Laron didn't reply to Catalina, and continued to look at the ground.

"Laron…please tell us…" Andrea laid a hand on Laron's lap.

Laron sighed. He pulled out the letter which was addressed to Neo from earlier, holding it out to Catalina. "Read it."

* * *

><p>Neo had run home back to his house, to find most of the village packed around it. After trying to get through the crowd of people, Neo eventually got into his house, to find more people inside. Seul was sitting with Nina on the sofa, along with Seul's friend, Rupert, and five other Elders stood in the house. They all turned around to look at Neo.<p>

Neo felt slightly awkward and uncomfortable, but stayed calm. "I am so sorry I'm late…" He walked over to his sister, Seul and Rupert. "How did he…?"

Nina stayed silent, and shed a few silent tears.

"He passed away in his sleep." Rupert said quietly. Rupert had brown hair and brown eyes, and had his face covered like most other Black Mages.

Neo closed his eyes and shook his head. "Gods bless him…"

"We thought that the cure we found had something to do with his death, but the doctor confirmed that he just passed away in his sleep." Seul added. "Gods, it had to be this soon…"

"How long has he...passed away?" Neo enquired.

"An hour or so." Rupert replied.

"So, what now?" Neo asked calmly. He was really aching inside, his heart was broken, but knew how to keep a brave face.

"We'll need to hold a funeral, and burn his body and turn him to ashes." Seul replied.

Neo nodded. "When should it be held?"

"Tonight, if possible."

Neo looked up at the ceiling. He then looked around the room at the others. "That's ok with me. If, it's ok with all of you?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll go and announce this to everyone." Rupert got up and walked out of the house, walking into a crowd of people.

"The five of us will go and make preparations," One of the five Elders said. "We are so sorry for your loss." With that being said, the five Elders walked out of the house as well, leaving Neo, Nina and Seul alone.

Neo sighed. He sat down with his sister, and looked at her. Nina looked back at Neo, still shedding silent tears. Neo wiped away her tears with his hands. "You have been so brave. And I thank you, for taking good care of Elder Therris." Neo smiled sadly. His voice began to break. "He's away to the Promised Land now…where mother and father is…He will live another life there now…" Neo started shredding tears too. The twins both hugged each other tightly, both sobbing for the loss of their guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( What did you think? Did you like this chapter? Please tell me in a review! (or private message ;)) Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I do not own Black Mages/White Mages or Final Fantasy, they belong to Square Enix… **

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Laron and Andrea were sitting beside each other on one of the sofas in Laron's living room, with Catalina pacing around the room.<p>

Laron became uneasy with Catalina's pacing, and began to try and reassure her. "Come on, Catalina, Neo will be fine. He's strong hearted; he may not look it, but in situations like these, he's really strong."

Catalina took in these words, but didn't bother to think about them. She was worried for Neo, and how this must have been terrible for him. Catalina wished she could be right beside Neo, and she wished to comfort him and to tell him that everything was going to be ok. But Catalina couldn't do this. For one thing, she was banned from the Black Mages' Village because she was a White Mage. Second of all, not everything was going to be ok. When somebody you know and truly love dies, it can be painful, and Catalina knew this.

When Catalina found out that her mother had passed away, it felt like an arrow just pierced her heart. It felt so painful to know that a loved one had passed on to another life. Catalina never forgot that moment. She knew exactly how Neo felt. There was no way Neo would be 'strong' right now. Catalina knew Neo all too well to know he wasn't strong right now. She could feel it, and it felt just as painful for her as it did for Neo.

Andrea got up from the sofa and walked over to Catalina. She laid a hand on her shoulder. "Catalina, please, just sit down." Andrea spoke in a soft tone. Catalina bit her bottom lip and nodded. She sat down on a chair on the right side of Laron's sofa. Andrea sat down again with Laron, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, what now?" Catalina asked quietly.

Laron sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait for any news." He stood up, and dusted himself off. "Tea or coffee anyone?"

"I'm good for the moment, thanks." Catalina said, staring down at the floor.

"I'll have some tea. Milk and two sugars, please." Andrea smiled.

Laron smiled and nodded. "I'll be back with your tea very shortly." Laron walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen.

Andrea looked over at Catalina, who still had her head down. Andrea shuffled towards the end of the sofa, where Catalina was sitting on her chair. Andrea put her hand on Catalina's knee. "Catalina, he's going to be fine. I know it, and you know it too."

Catalina's head was still down, but she looked at Andrea through the corner of her eyes.

"Soon enough, he'll come running back to you." Andrea smiled, and removed a strand of Catalina's brown hair away from her face. "And he's going to need you."

Catalina looked up at Andrea and nodded. "…I guess you're right…"

"Good." Andrea smiled softly. "We'll hear from him soon, I promise."

Just as Andrea said this, Laron walked into the living room with Andrea's tea, and a letter. Laron handed the tea to Andrea, who took it off him and thanked him. She took a sip of her tea, as Laron opened up the letter slowly. He looked at Andrea and Catalina with a nervous face. Laron quickly read over the letter, sighing with relief.

Catalina and Andrea were slightly confused by this. "What is it?" Andrea enquired.

Laron looked back at Andrea and smiled. "It's a letter from Neo."

Catalina looked up at Laron, with her eyes widening. "W-what does it say?"

Laron looked down at the letter again. _"Dear Laron, Andrea and Catalina, you may know by now that Elder Therris has died. He passed away in his sleep an hour and a half ago, and we're holding a funeral for him immediately. I won't be back for another couple of hours, but you'll hear from me soon. I'll see you all soon. Sincerely, Neo."_

Catalina and Andrea gave some small smiles. "I'm glad to know he's ok…" Catalina's voice was crackly. It sounded as if she was about to cry, and she definitely looked like she was going to cry.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and have a rest." Andrea set her tea down on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and hugged Catalina. "Don't worry about him. He'll back in a couple of hours; he even said so."

Catalina nodded in response. She got up out of her seat, and walked out of the living room.

Andrea got out of her seat and looked at Laron, listening to Catalina's footsteps going up the stairs. She sighed.

"She's really worried about Neo, isn't she?" Laron sighed as well.

"I don't blame her; I'm quite worried about him too."

"Same here." Laron looked at Andrea. He kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her tightly. "I don't want you worrying that much too, you know." Laron whispered on Andrea's forehead. "Can't have that poor little head of yours muddled up."

Andrea giggled. "You really know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

Laron chuckled. "I guess I do." Laron began winding strands of Andrea's long, blonde hair around his index finger. He stopped playing with Andrea's hair. "I'm going outside. Coming?"

Andrea smiled. "Sure." She got onto her toes – since Laron was a little taller than herself - and kissed Laron on his left cheek. "Let's go." Andrea took Laron's hand and led him out of the living room.

* * *

><p>Neo and the rest of the Black Mages were gathered round a small bonfire, where Elder Therris' body slowly burned. For all of the mages, it was hard to watch. It was hard to accept that the Elder was passing onto the other world. They all knew that the gods would keep Elder Therris safe, but they just couldn't accept it. Every Black Mage had their face covered in honour of the departing Elder.<p>

All through the ceremony, Neo and Nina had been comforting each other. They hugged each other tightly all through the ceremony, and held each other's hands. The twins were devastated to lose the Elder, their guardian, in such short time. Elder Therris had taken care of Neo and Nina since they were only newborns, and the twins both owed their lives to him. This was much harder to let Elder Therris go for Neo and Nina than anyone else.

After the ceremony finished two hours later, most people had left to go home, while others stayed behind to clean up everything.

Nina was sitting down on the sofa in her house, with Neo pacing around the room. They both had their faces visible again, unlike some of the other Black Mages. Seul was helping the other mages cleaning up the bonfire outside, so that left Nina staring at Neo. Nina became uneasy with Neo's pacing. She walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Neo…please, stop pacing. You're making me nervous…" Nina's voice was quiet, which was unusual for Nina, as she could be a loud-mouth sometimes.

Neo looked at Nina, sighing. "I'm sorry Nina," He hugged Nina, and Nina hugged back. "I'm just…" Neo couldn't finish. He couldn't find the right words to say.

Nina looked at Neo, concern twinkling in her eyes. "It's about who's going to take Elder Therris' place, isn't it?"

Neo closed his eyes and nodded. He let go of Nina, and sat down with her on one of the sofas. Since Elder Therris had raised Neo, Elder Therris had stated that after he died, that Neo would take his place, keeping the village alive and well, since Neo was the first male in his family. But Neo couldn't take on this role. He wasn't ready for this yet, and Neo tried to think who he could pass this role onto. Neo had the power to pass on his position to anyone he pleases – which was what Neo was going to do - but that was proving difficulty. Neo didn't want to pass on his position to one of the Elders. He felt like he couldn't trust them. But there was one person that Neo thought would best suit the role. And that person had just walked into the house.

Nina looked at the door to find that Seul had walked in. She smiled weakly at him, beckoning him to come over and sit beside her. Neo looked at Seul from the corners of his eyes. _Should I give this position to him? _Neo thought. _He's the only one I really trust… _"Seul?"

Seul looked over at Neo. "Yes?"

Neo stood up and walked over to him. He took in a big breath. "…I want you to take Elder Therris' place."

Seul raised his eyebrows. "Wait, what?"

"I want you to take Elder Therris' place." Neo repeated. "I want you to run this village; to keep it and everyone else alive and well."

Seul raised his eyebrows again, not even believing his ears. _He wants me to…? _Seul stood up, and looked at Neo. "Neo, I can't-"

"I want someone who can be responsible for this role," Neo interrupted Seul. "And I thought you would be perfect for the role."

Seul stood there speechless. He looked over at Nina, who looked back at him with an encouraging smile. Seul looked back at Neo. He held out his hand for Neo to shake it "Ok. I accept this role. Thank you."

Neo smiled and shook his hand. "Great. I knew I could trust you Seul."

Seul returned a smile. He heard someone calling his name from outside the house. "Oh, Rupert's looking for me. I better go." Seul walked over to Nina and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." Seul walked out the door of the house.

Nina looked at Neo and smiled. She stood up and walked towards Neo, with her hands behind her back. "Why did you give Seul the position?"

"I feel as if I trust him the most," Neo replied. "More than anyone else who wanted this role."

"You're starting to sound very grown up."

"So, basically, I've never sounded grown up?" Neo smirked, laughing.

"You know I never meant it like that!" Nina laughed with him, smacking him on the arm. She put her hands on her hips, and shook her head at Neo, who was still grinning like an absolute idiot. Nina sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Neo shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Nina wagged her finger mockingly at Neo.

Neo grinned again. "Listen to yourself! You're even starting to sound like a mother!"

"Well, I could send you up to your room." Nina smirked at Neo.

Neo folded his arms. "Really? You're going to go that far?"

"Well, a mother has to take chances, doesn't she?" Nina laughed.

"Fair enough."

Nina smiled at her brother. "I'm proud of you, Neo. You've been really brave today."

"Honestly? I was afraid. Afraid of accepting that Elder's life had ended so quickly. I-I should've been there more often…"

"No, no, Neo…don't think like that." Nina cupped his face in her hands. "You were there when Elder Therris needed you. Elder Therris told me you were there often enough. So don't ever think like that, baby brother…"

"Thank you, Nina. I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nina took her hands away from Neo's face, smiling. "And I don't know what I would do without you." She spoke in a soft tone.

Neo smiled at Nina. He took off his mage hat and started fiddling with it.

"Oh, and Laron told me that you're getting a little visit from someone?"

Neo looked at Nina, nervous about what would she would say next.

Nina smiled. "There's no need to worry, Neo. Your little secret is safe with me." She patted him on the back. "Go, before it gets too dark."

Neo blinked a few times. "You're not…angry at me?"

Nina shook her head.

Neo blinked a few times again. "Thank you, Nina."

"It's not a problem. You better get going."

Neo nodded and headed towards the door. He stuck his mage hat back on his head.

"I'll see you soon, baby brother."

Neo turned his head and nodded at Nina. He opened the front door, to find the sun was already setting. The sky was a light red colour. Neo then gave his final nod to Nina, and walked out the door.

Nina smiled after her brother. Nina then looked down at her stomach. She placed a hand over it. "You know, you both have an amazing uncle." Nina talked to her stomach, holding what she thought were going to be the most wonderful children she could ever ask for. She giggled. "I can't wait until you two are born." Nina smiled. "It's just so exciting just thinking about it…and your father's overjoyed too." Nina looked up at the ceiling, rubbing her stomach. "I wonder what you two will look like…I bet my gil that you'll both look just like your father." Nina laughed softly. "Only thirty more weeks to go…" Nina sighed. For now, Nina just had to wait. But she couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

><p>Neo walked through the sunflower field, with the sky turning a dark red. He was hoping that everyone was still ok, especially Catalina. <em>She must be worried about me… <em>Neo thought to himself. _I really hope she's ok…_ Neo thought about Catalina the whole way back to Laron's house. Neo hadn't seen her for at least a week, and with him leaving so suddenly, it must've worried Catalina. Neo was too busy thinking about Catalina that he hadn't noticed that he suddenly appeared at the front door of Laron's house. Neo stretched out his hand to open the door, but became hesitant all of a sudden. Neo closed his eyes and sighed. He then opened his eyes again and opened the door.

Neo walked into the dimly lit house and closed the door behind him. It was quiet…which was unusual in Laron's house. Neo then heard footsteps coming down from the bottom of the hall. There was a figure coming towards him, but he instantly knew it was Laron. Laron walked up to Neo, not saying anything.

"Hey…How are you?" That was all Laron managed to say.

Neo nodded. "Fine, now that I'm away from it all." The two friends avoided each other's eyes.

"Good." Laron was still looking away from Neo. He began fiddling with his new, green bandana he had tied around his left wrist.

Neo watched Laron fiddling with his bandana. He then decided he couldn't handle watching Laron fiddling any longer, so he grabbed his left wrist. "Laron, stop…you know it makes me nervous when you fiddle with things…" Neo whispered.

"Look, I'm only fiddling because you're making me nervous." Laron snapped.

Neo raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Me? What did I do?"

Laron shook his head. "I don't know, you've come back all quiet and it worries me when I see you like that…" Laron sighed.

Neo let go of Laron's wrist. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about Catalina."

"So you should be."

Neo looked at Laron with confusion. "Why?" He asked worriedly.

Laron looked around the hallway, as if there was someone eavesdropping on their little conversation. Laron walked in closer to Neo, and whispered, "Catalina was pretty upset today, so she went upstairs to take a rest, but Andrea and I haven't heard from her since she went upstairs."

Neo looked nervously at Laron. _I knew it… _

"You can go up there and see her, you know."

Neo walked to the staircase without a second thought, and began walking up the stairs.

"Oh, and, Neo?"

Neo just looked at Laron with a blank stare.

"We've checked up on her a couple of times; she's alright."

Neo only nodded in response, and walked up the stairs again.

* * *

><p>Neo walked into the room where Catalina was resting. He looked over at the side of the bed, where Catalina was peacefully sleeping, and walked over to it. Catalina was lying on her side which faced Neo. Neo leaned down beside the bed, and looked at Catalina's face. <em>Has she been…crying? <em>Neo blinked a couple of times. He could see that her face was red, especially under her eyes. Neo didn't want to see Catalina like this, but this was what it came to. He caressed Catalina's cheek with his finger, and Catalina's cheeks showed a warm blush. "Catalina?" Neo whispered.

Catalina slowly opened her eyes to find Neo leaning down by the bed. "N-Neo? I-"

"Shh." Neo placed his finger on Catalina's lips. "I'm here now, and I'm going to stay for awhile. Ok?"

Catalina nodded. She slowly bent over to kiss Neo. Neo kissed her back. Catalina sat up, and patted on the spot beside her. "Come on." She beckoned Neo to sit down beside her. Neo smiled. He took off his boots and climbed over the bed, and sat beside Catalina.

"So, you've been down in the dumps?" Neo whispered, moving a strand of hair away from Catalina's face.

Catalina looked down sheepishly. She nodded. "Yes…"

"Well, you don't have to be now," Neo put his arms around Catalina. "Because I'm here now, and I'll be with you for a few days."

"You didn't have to come back so soon, Neo…" Catalina replied, still a little tired.

"But of course I did," Neo whispered back to her. "I knew you would be worried about me, and I haven't seen you in so long…" Neo laid his head down of Catalina's shoulder. "So I came back to see you, despite all the events that have been going on lately."

Catalina looked at Neo, as if she was about to cry. She put her hands on Neo's face. "Thank you…" Catalina hugged Neo, burying her head into his chest. "I promise I'll make this worth your while…"

Neo hugged her back, slightly puzzled. "W-what are you going to do?"

Catalina stopped hugging Neo and looked up at him. She took off his mage hat. "This." Catalina pushed Neo back onto the bed and began kissing him. Neo, although a little bit hesitant at first, started to kiss Catalina back. He began to take off Catalina's robes, and Catalina done the same to Neo. They threw their clothing on the floor, and kissed a bit more.

In between kisses, Neo managed to murmur 'stop'. Catalina looked down at Neo, feeling slightly guilty that she was so eager to start kissing Neo like that. "Sorry…" Catalina murmured.

"It's fine," Neo said, smiling. "I just want to ask if you're sure you want to go on like this?"

Catalina nodded. "Yeah…I feel…ready for it."

Neo nodded. "Ok then." Neo and Catalina started kissing again. _Oh gods, it's happening. Whatever you do, don't mess this up, Neo._ Neo thought nervously to himself. He didn't want to mess this up for Catalina and him. He _wasn't _going to mess this up.

* * *

><p>Andrea sat in bed with Laron, reading one of the books she had taken from a bookcase downstairs in the living room.<p>

Laron had his head on Andrea's shoulder, reading along with her.

They were both reading a book which contained lots of little poems. There lots of them. There were poems about nature, poems about music and poems about love. Andrea liked the poems about music better than any other poems. She always thought that life wasn't complete without music, and Laron agreed with her. Laron, on the other hand liked the poems about love better. The poems reminded him that he once wanted love from someone, and he finally had it, right beside him. Laron stated that love was something you couldn't live without either, and of course, Andrea agreed with him.

After an hour of reading, Andrea closed over the book, and set it on the bedside table.

"Do we have to stop reading now?" Laron groaned. He really enjoyed reading with Andrea. It made Laron feel content.

"It's getting late, Laron," Andrea replied tiredly, moving Laron's hair out of his face to look at his eyes. "And I'm tired. I think you are too."

Laron sighed. "Ok, ok…goodnight, Andrea." Laron kissed Andrea on the forehead. He blew the flame of the candle out, which was sitting on his bedside table.

"Goodnight, Laron…" Andrea cuddled beside Laron, feeling warm and content.

Laron smiled. _Oh, to have a beautiful love like you. _Laron cuddled up with Andrea as well, who was nice and warm.

* * *

><p>Catalina and Neo were both lying together, embracing each other. Catalina had her head on Neo's chest, content now that she was with Neo. Neo looked up at the ceiling smiling. He finally knew what making someone feel loved felt like. And he was glad he could do it for Catalina. <em>Gods, I wish every night I'm with her can be like this… <em>Neo grinned.

Catalina gave out a tired moan, shifting a little on Neo's body. Neo chuckled. He began stroking Catalina's hair, and then started rubbing Catalina's bare back. Catalina opened her eyes and looked up at Neo. She smiled at him. "Well?"

"Well, that felt…nice."

Catalina giggled. "I was hoping you would say that." She shifted even closer to Neo. "I love you, Neo."

"And I love you, Catalina." Neo replied. He kissed her on the forehead. "I wish every night could be like this…"

"Me too…" Catalina giggled. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Neo chuckled. "I'm definitely tired."

"Then let's get some rest," Catalina kissed Neo on the lips. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, my love." Neo replied back.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

Catalina stood in the bedroom she and Neo had stayed in, rubbing her stomach. She stood in front of a mirror, examining her stomach. _Could I be…? _Catalina shook her head. _No, I can't be pregnant. Not with Neo's child…_ Catalina became a little scared. Carrying a Black Mage's child? _Isn't it dangerous to have a child with powers of Black Magic __**and **__White Magic? _Catalina began to worry.

Andrea had walked into the bedroom, startling Catalina. She walked over to Catalina, slightly concerned. "…You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"I-I-I don't know…" Tears began to form in Catalina's eyes. "I can feel it, but I need to be sure…"

"Don't worry, I'll check for you." Andrea placed her hand on Catalina's stomach, about to determine whether Catalina was pregnant or not. White Mages were suppose to know if someone was pregnant, if they placed their hand on that person's stomach. So, since Andrea was a fully trained midwife now, she could determine this. Andrea's eyes widened. She looked at Catalina. "Catalina?"

Catalina looked back at Andrea, with fear in her eyes.

"…You're pregnant."

Catalina stood still, shocked by the news. She placed her hand on her stomach. "I-I need to tell N-Neo…" She almost cried at his name.

"Stay here; I'll go get him." Andrea then walked out of the bedroom, leaving Catalina alone.

Catalina she sat down on the bed, and started to cry. She was pregnant, and it was Neo's baby. A Black Mage. Catalina became confused. What was this baby going to be? Half Black Mage, half White Mage? And what was everyone else going to say? Her father? Her suitor? Lisa? Neo…? Catalina put her head in her hands. _What I'm I going to do? _Catalina sobbed. She could then hear footsteps running up the stairs. Neo then arrived in the bedroom.

Neo's face was full of horror. He thought about his unborn child, and what it would be. Neo walked over to Catalina and put his arms around her and hugged her. "Shh, it'll be ok." What was Neo thinking? Not everything will be ok. Catalina was carrying _his _baby, who will turn out half Black Mage, half White Mage. _Oh gods, no… _He thought to himself.

"N-Neo-o, I-I'm pre-preg-nant…" Catalina stammered in between sobs.

"I know, I know, but we're going to go through this together, ok?"

Catalina nodded, still sobbing. What were they going to do?

**Cliffhanger :O Also, do you guys think this should be rated M? I really need to know… R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm back to deliver yet another chapter of A Forbidden Love! Sorry if most of my updates are/have been late, I have revision to do for exams (if only exams were story writing based xP I would ace them xP) and I have like four stories to update on FFN o.O I've been very busy...and I want to upload some FFXII Revenant Wings stories! (can be regarded as FFXII if you like...) Also this chapter is short, so sorry! Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy, Black Mages, White Mages we've been over this like ten times! But I do own the characters!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Catalina sat outside under the tree which stared out into the field. She had her arms around her stomach and she was looking down at the ground. Catalina had been crying a lot, as you could tell from her face and under her eyes. <em>What am I going to do? <em>Catalina worried to herself. _What will I tell everyone? Especially father…? _Catalina sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. _I wish mother was here…she would know what to do… But, what would she say about me carrying a baby which belongs to a Black Mage? _Tears formed in Catalina's eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. _Why did this have to happen?_

Neo stood inside Laron's house, and looked out the living room window towards Catalina. He still couldn't believe that Catalina was pregnant, with his baby. Neo thought about whether it would dangerous for a White Mage to be carrying a Black Mage's baby. A baby with White Magic, and Black Magic… It-it didn't seem right. In fact, it _wasn't _right. Neo sighed. He still couldn't believe it, or more so, he _didn't _want to believe it.

"How are you feeling?" Laron walked up beside Neo, and handed him a cup of herbal tea.

Neo took a sip of his tea. He shook his head after taking a sip of his tea. "I-I just don't know…"

Laron bit his bottom lip. _I don't know whether I should be happy for him or whether I should be sorry for him. Maybe both? _He shook his head.

"You don't know whether you should be happy for me or be sorry for me, can you?" It was like Neo had just read Laron's mind.

Laron looked at Neo, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, really." Neo walked over to the coffee table, and set his tea on the table. "But, I've got to see the positive side of this."

"Like…?"

"Well, I'm going to be a father." Neo replied coolly.

Laron shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose you're right." He walked over to Neo. "But, what about Catalina? And when her father finds out, and this suitor of hers?"

Neo placed a hand on his temples. "I don't know…"

Laron placed a hand on Neo's shoulder. "I'll try to help in anyway I can."

"Laron, I don't want you to get involved in this…this is my problem and Catalina's, not yours…"

"I don't care. I'm still helping you."

Neo shook his head. "Laron, you really don't have to…"

"Look, you've been there for me, I'll be there for you." Laron took his hand off of Neo's shoulder. He looked out the window to where Catalina was sitting. It looked like Catalina had stayed in that one position the whole time that Laron wasn't there. In fact, that was true. "I'm going to help you and Catalina get through this. And Andrea is as well. You're not alone."

Neo ran a hand through his soft, blonde hair. "I just feel alone…"

"Well, you're not." Laron replied, still looking out the window.

Neo nodded. "Thank you…"

Laron smiled. "It's no problem." Laron walked away from Neo and the window. As he walked away, he looked back at Neo. Neo was definitely troubled, more so than he ever had been.

_You'll be okay, Neo. I promise. _Laron thought, as he walked out the door to leave the room.

Laron walked into the hallway to nearly bump into Andrea, who was standing close to the door, as if she was…eavesdropping.

"Well?" Andrea asked with her arms folded.

Laron just shook his head. "I-I don't know…he's trying to look at the positive side of things a-and he just…"

"He feels as if he's alone? And doesn't want us getting involved?"

Laron nodded, completely dumbfounded. _She must have been eavesdropping…_

"I got the same reaction from Catalina." Andrea explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Laron replied, feeling a bit embarrassed that he would think his girlfriend would eavesdrop.

Andrea looked down at the floor. "She hasn't stopped crying."

"Well, we can't exactly blame her."

Andrea looked up from the floor. "I suppose you're right."

The two stood awkwardly, facing each other. There wasn't much to say in this conversation.

"We have to leave today, as well." Andrea broke the silence between them.

Laron ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Oh gods, what are we going to do?"

"That's a very good question, Laron." Andrea said, rubbing her arm.

They both sighed. Laron was right. What were they going to do?

"I'll go check on Cat again…" Andrea's voice was crackly. She walked away from Laron, with Laron staring after her as she walked down the hallway.

Laron ran a hand through his hair again before walking back into the room Neo was in.

A couple hours had passed, and Catalina had stopped crying, at least for the time being.

Andrea and Catalina had to leave for home, but it was obvious that Catalina didn't want to go home.

She didn't want to leave, because then she would have to go back to her life, carrying around a baby that she didn't want. Catalina didn't want to tell anyone, but she had to. But Catalina couldn't just tell her father that it happened because of her own free will. She had to make up something.

After leaving Laron and Neo, Andrea and Catalina didn't say anything while they walked back to the village. Not a word, not a peep, and not a sound. Andrea and Catalina eventually got to the entrance of the village, but Catalina hesitated for a moment.

Andrea put her hand on Catalina's arm. "Cat…you'll be fine. I'll help you tell him, I promise."

Catalina only nodded. The two White Mages walked into the village, trying to look as casual as possible.

Andrea and Catalina walked into Catalina's house. Catalina felt her body tense. It's as if the closer she got to her father, the tenser Catalina became.

Eventually, Andrea and Catalina talked to Leon. They both told Leon about how Catalina was pregnant – well, Andrea did more so. Except, they both made up that Catalina was assaulted. Andrea and Catalina didn't go into further detail. They didn't need to.

Leon had wished that he was there to protect Catalina, but there wasn't much he could do for Catalina now. He promised her he would do anything he could for her. Leon added that he can help her tell Alex, or even tell him on herself in when she wanted to.

Andrea also promised the same thing to Catalina, saying she would help her with her pregnancy, as Andrea was a midwife.

After talking over it, Catalina felt much better. But it never meant that she was comforted about this for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! And also, check out the community Final Fantasy III Fables, run by me and The Trailblazer with an archive of over 40 stories! (I think anyway... xD)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there...been a bit of time hasn't it? No? Okay then xD So, this is the next chapter of The Forbidden Love. There is a time jump in this (nine months have passed :D) just to let you know. Okay, I do not own Final Fantasy, White Mages, Black Mages etc. I do own the characters though AND THE PLOT BELONGS TO ME! :D **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Nine months had passed, and things tried to go on as normal. Alex and Catalina's wedding was postponed until later in the summer, due to Catalina's pregnancy. People still couldn't believe that Catalina was 'assaulted'. It was never expected for that sort of thing to happen to her, and nobody expects stuff like that to happen to people like Catalina.<p>

As for Neo and Catalina, they never saw much of each other, but sent each other letters. They always sent letters to each other, and kept on talking about their baby. What they would name it and who it would mostly look like. Although the pregnancy shocked them greatly, the Black Mage and the White Mage had to move on from that, and look at the positive side of things. But they both feared for their child, if it was ridiculed by the other mages if they found out the true story about the child. How long could they keep it from everyone?

Catalina was sitting in her room, trying to write a letter back to Neo. It was more difficult for her to do easy things since she started getting her baby bump. She was more tired than she usually was and spent most of her time up in her room. Catalina tried to even avoid going outside and seeing other people, especially Alex. She couldn't help but a feel a little embarrassed, and she had every right to be. Catalina had lost a bit of her confidence since she got pregnant, and she felt as if she couldn't trust some of the people around her. Catalina wasn't the same person anymore, and she wasn't going to be for a while yet.

Catalina finished off writing her letter and looked at it. It was slightly rushed, because she didn't want anyone to find out who she was writing to. She quickly walked over to the window, where a carrier pigeon was waiting for her on the pane. Catalina got some string and tied the letter to the pigeon's ankle, and let it fly into the sky. Catalina wished she was like that bird; perfectly free. But she knew she couldn't be like that, not now or not even when she marries Alex.

Catalina sighed and walked slowly back over to her bed and lay herself down on it. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her stomach. _Not long to go…only a day or two I have to wait. _

Catalina then heard a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and looked over at the door. "It's open." She managed to say.

The door opened and Andrea appeared. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, not bothering to sit near Catalina, as much as she begged Andrea to. "So…"

"So." Catalina replied back, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Not long until the baby is born, huh?"

"Only a day or two."

Andrea smiled. She walked over to Catalina and pulled up a chair and sat near her. "Remember when we were little, we both said if we had any daughters we would name them after each other?"

A smile appeared over Catalina's face appeared. "Oh yeah…I remember that."

Andrea chuckled. "So, if you were going to have a girl, would you name it after me?"

Catalina chuckled. "Maybe."

"I would name my daughter after you!"

"Really?" Catalina said sarcastically.

"Well, um, I would! Um, maybe." Andrea stuttered.

"Somebody's full of doubt." Catalina smirked.

"Hey!" Andrea huffed.

Catalina giggled. "I love to see you huff like that sometimes."

"I do not huff!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Come on, Andrea. We're not having this sort of argument again." Catalina tried to say this seriously, but ended up saying it with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Fine…" Andrea sighed. She looked around and tried to listen out for anyone near by. She leaned in to Catalina and whispered, "So, have you been in contact with Neo?"

Catalina nodded.

"And…?"

"We keep talking about meeting up, but we just can't do it." Catalina whispered back.

Andrea sighed. "This must be hard for you…"

"Of course it is," Catalina said, trying to sit up. "And I don't know if I can keep it up for longer."

"Couldn't you…run away?"

Catalina shook her head and looked down. "I couldn't do it. Leave the place where I grew up behind? I don't know if I could it…same goes for Neo."

Andrea rested her chin in her hands. "It seems like there's no way for you two to be together."

"If only things weren't so hard; if only we could be together and nothing could get between us."

"If only…" Andrea sighed.

* * *

><p>Neo sat on the kitchen worktop and stared out the window in Laron's house. He decided to visit Laron, as he hadn't seen him for a couple weeks.<p>

Laron walked over beside Neo and took a sip of his coffee. "So, twin girls, huh?"

Neo chuckled. "I still can't believe it."

"How's Nina?"

"She's fine now; her pains have subsided." Neo seemed relieved by this.

"She did pretty well then?" Laron took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, both babies were healthy."

"And their names are Mackenzie and Madison?"

"Yep." Neo said proudly.

"Catchy."

Neo laughed. "I never really considered that before."

"Have you got some names for your kid yet?"

Neo smiled. "Well, Catalina and I aren't exactly sure on the names yet."

"Name it after me!" Laron smirked.

Neo looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Laron, we are not naming it after you."

"Aw!" Laron groaned. "But what if I done something amazing for you? Like, saved your life or something?"

Neo scoffed. "Even if you saved me from death itself, I still wouldn't name it after you."

"Can't you at least make Laron its middle name?"

"Laron, have you considered that my child might be a girl?"

Laron put his hand to his chin, looking up at the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes. "Hmm…I never really considered that…"

Neo laughed and rolled his eyes again.

"Well, it's just a suggestion if you're running out of any other options." Laron grinned.

"I'll take that into consideration." Neo smiled and looked out the window again.

Laron looked at Neo. "So, just a day until that kid of yours is born?"

"Yep." Neo said, still looking out the window. "I can't help but feel worried..."

"Don't be, Neo." Laron said, putting his hand on his arm, trying to reassure him.

"I haven't seen Catalina for months." Neo said sighing. "And all we've done is send each other letters."

"She'll be fine, Neo." Laron said, still trying to reassure him. "Andrea says she's in a perfectly good state."

Neo looked at Laron. Neo nodded. "Okay, I'll stop worrying."

Laron smiled. "Good!"

Just as Laron said this, a carrier pigeon appeared at the window.

Laron bolted out the room. "Better get that!"

Neo chuckled. He looked up at the clock. It didn't seem to be working…not that Laron would care anyhow.

Laron walked back into the room. "Catalina's gone into labour."

Neo's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Do you need your ears checked?" Laron said sarcastically. "I said, Catalina's gone into labour."

Neo walked over to Laron and looked at the letter Laron was holding. It was true. Andrea had sent a letter to Laron telling him Catalina had gone into labour. "What do we do?" Neo said shakily.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do." Laron walked past Neo and sat in one of the armchairs. "We'll just have to wait."

"But, we can't just wait!" Neo exclaimed.

Laron looked at Neo as if he was crazy. "Neo, what do you think we should do? Sneak into the village or something?"

A smirk appeared on Neo's face. "That's not a bad idea actually…"

Laron put his head back and groaned. "Aw hell no…what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>"Neo, you know I like your ideas. But this by far has got to be your most dangerous and stupidest one yet."<p>

A few hours had passed, and Laron and Neo were discussing Neo's plan. Neo had planned that once nightfall had come, that they would then sneak into the village. That way there wouldn't be too many people about in the village. Then, Neo would try and sneak in through Andrea's window – where Catalina would be – and see Catalina. It seemed simple enough.

"Come on, Laron. Where's your sense of adventure?" Neo playfully nudged Laron in the arm.

"I don't want you getting caught…" Laron said worriedly.

"And I won't; with you around, that is."

Laron sighed. "Guess I'm being forced into this?"

"You're quite right, Laron." Neo said with a smirk.

Laron threw his hands up in the air. "Alright then. Andrea's house is a little further away from the village, so we shouldn't get caught."

"Let's go then." Neo began to walk out of the room.

"Neo, wait!"

Neo turned round and folded his arms. "What?"

"You can't go in the village looking like that!" Laron stated, signalling to Neo's Black Mage attire.

Neo looked down at himself. "Then what do you propose I go in as?"

Laron put his hand to his chin and looked Neo up and down. "I may have something…"

* * *

><p>"You know, maybe this whole sneaking-into-the-village idea wasn't that bad…" Laron snickered, looking at Neo. "You know, it actually quite suits you."<p>

Neo was wearing a White Mage robe, and everything that went with it. He seemed pretty disgusted by this. "I still can't believe I have to wear this."

"Do you want to see Catalina or not?"

Neo looked embarrassed. He nodded like a scolded puppy.

"Well then, let's go!" Laron grabbed Neo's arm and ran out of the house with him.

* * *

><p>Laron and Neo looked around them as they snuck into the quiet village. It was completely dark, and the stars shone and twinkled brightly in the sky.<p>

"You're right about not many people being around at night, Laron." Neo whispered to him.

"Well, you have my skills to thank for that." Laron grinned. "Now, Andrea's house is right over there, in between those trees." He pointed towards a house, in amongst some trees.

Neo smiled. He looked around him again to see if anyone was watching them. "The coast's clear, let's go."

Laron nodded. The two quietly set off towards Andrea's house. They tried not to step on any branches, leaves or sticks lying on the ground, so they wouldn't make much noise. Eventually, they got to the house.

Laron and Neo looked around again. Nobody seemed to be near by and nobody seemed to be watching them.

Laron found a small stone lying on the ground and picked it up. He threw it up at the window above him. Laron folded his arms and looked up and waited. Neo did the same thing.

Soon, the window opened, and they were greeted by a cheery Andrea. She quickly disappeared from the window.

The boys looked at each other in total confusion and shrugged their shoulders.

Andrea quickly appeared again with a few bed sheets tied together and tied the top end onto one of the handles that opened the windows. She then threw the rest of the chain down to Neo. Neo then instantly knew that he had to climb this. And he hated climbing. Nevertheless, Neo started climbing and soon ended up inside Andrea's house.

"She's in the other room." Andrea said with a small smile. "The room's just across the hallway."

Neo smiled. He mouthed a thank you. Neo quickly walked out of the room and across the hallway. He got to the door but became hesitant. It was almost as if Neo was…scared to go in. But he couldn't think like this. His wife was in there, and his child…Neo shook his head, trying to shake away these thoughts and turned the door knob.

Neo walked into the room, and his attention was immediately fixed on the bed, and who was in it.

Catalina was sitting up in the bed, holding a newborn baby – wrapped in soft cloth – in her arms. Catalina looked up from the baby and looked up at Neo. She smiled.

Neo smiled back, and slowly and quietly walked over to the bed. He looked down at the baby and at Catalina, and he smiled softly.

"It's a boy." Catalina whispered, stroking the boy's blonde hair.

Neo smiled again. "Have you named him yet?"

"I wanted to wait and agree on a name with you."

Neo nodded, still staring at his son. He looked so small and fragile…just like any newborn baby would be.

"He looks a lot like you, you know." Catalina giggled.

"He does, doesn't he?" Neo chuckled softly.

Catalina looked up Neo. "Do you want to hold him?"

Neo nodded. He held his arms out as Catalina gently handed him over to Neo. Neo held his son tightly in his arms, looking down at him.

The boy looked up at Neo with deep, blue eyes; eyes that were so blue, they reminded Neo of a clear-blue summer sky, or even the deep, blue sea. He had bright blonde hair, just like his father, and his skin was so soft and delicate. His hands were so tiny, that his whole hand could wrap around Neo's finger. His nose was also tiny, and his mouth was the same. The boy cooed at Neo.

"Guess he knows who his father is." Catalina said with a small smile.

Neo nodded, delighted. "I guess he does." He chuckled. "He has your eyes."

"Really? I never noticed his eyes, because I kept playing and looking at his hair." Catalina giggled again.

Neo chuckled again. "I think I may have a name for him."

Catalina smiled, delighted. "What is it?"

"Claude."

"I like that name."

Neo continued looking down at his son. "Claude it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoooooo it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I have this chapter written and all! So, read it, and review, cause this should be ending soon :( Anyway, I do not own Final Fantasy or white mages or black mages (can't be bothered with grammar atm at 1:30am...) but i own the plot.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Neo stayed with Catalina for a few more hours that night. He didn't want to leave so soon. He was too overjoyed with his wife and their new baby son. But soon dusk turned to dawn, and Neo had to leave.<p>

"Promise me you'll be careful leaving." Catalina hugged Neo.

"I promise." Neo whispered, kissing Catalina's forehead. "Get some rest." He stroked Catalina's hair. "You need it."

Catalina nodded, trying to lie down. "Is Claude sleeping yet?"

Neo walked over to the cot Claude was lying in, and glanced down at the baby.

Claude was looking around him, wide awake.

"Nope, not yet." Neo chuckled. "Hopefully he'll go over soon." Neo glanced over at Catalina, waiting for a response, but she was already fast asleep. He walked over to Catalina's bedside, and leaned down and kissed Catalina's cheek. "Rest well, Catalina."

Claude cooed, now wanting attention from his father.

Neo chuckled. He walked over to Claude's cot. He reached his hand down to Claude, and Claude took hold of his finger. "Your hand is so small…" Neo cooed. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." He leaned down to kiss Claude's forehead. Neo slowly backed away from Claude, with him gently letting go of Neo's finger.

Eventually, Claude fully released his grip on Neo's finger, and drifted off into the land of sleep.

Neo stared at both Claude and Catalina. _How lucky am I to have you both in my life? _He smiled, before walking out of the room.

Neo walked back into the room he first climbed into, and found Laron slumped in an armchair, snoring. Neo kicked the leg of the armchair.

Startled, Laron jumped of the chair and landed on the floor. "Ow!" He howled. "What was that for?!"

"We're leaving." Neo replied, as he made for the window.

"Aww…" Laron groaned. "I was getting a good sleep!"

"You can get some better sleep when you're home. In a bed!" Neo laughed, as he climbed out the window. "Come on, Laron, we need to get out of here!" He hissed.

"Fine…" Laron sighed, rubbing the bottom of his back. He followed Neo out the window.

The pair got down from the window and ran off. The two hoped that nobody had seen them run off. But unfortunately, they were unaware of a certain someone watching them run off…

Alex rose up from the bushes and stared after Laron and Neo. "I'd know a Black Mage anywhere…don't think I'll let you slip away…"

* * *

><p>Neo walked out of Laron's house, finally relieved to be back in his own clothing again.<p>

"I'll see you again soon?" Laron stood at the door, waving him off.

"Definitely!" Neo grinned, waving back at him.

Neo walked away from Laron's house and into the sunflower field. _Better get back home now… _He thought to himself. _I hope I haven't worried Nina, or Seul for that matter!_

Alex crept behind Neo, trying not to make a sound. _I know what I'm doing…_ Alex repeated to himself in his head. _I know what I'm doing, I know what I'm doing…_

Suddenly, out of thin air, Neo felt a pair of arms tighten around his neck. A hand was placed firmly over his mouth, to stop him squealing for help. Neo tried to pry the arms off his neck, but to no avail.

"I've got you now!" Alex hissed. "You're going to regret the day you laid your hands on _my _Catalina!" He spat in Neo's ear.

Neo's eyes widened. _So this is…! _Neo still struggled to escape from Alex's firm grip. Eventually, he succumbed to his defeat, and a once tense Neo, collapsed in Alex's arms.

Alex grinned evilly. "Now to take you back and lock you up…"

"Hey, Neo, you forgot your-" Laron stopped in horror. "You…!" He sprinted towards Alex, attempting to punch him.

Alex dropped Neo and kicked Laron in his ribs. This caused Laron to fall backwards onto the ground, wincing in pain.

"Well, well, well," Alex began, chuckling. "If it isn't Andrea's _lame_ excuse for a boyfriend."

"Take that back!" Laron cried, still wincing in pain.

"I don't think so!" Alex kicked Laron. He leant down and whispered to Laron, "How about you take a good well-earned rest, hm?"

Laron looked at him confused. "What are you-?"

Alex held his arms out and exclaimed, "Sleep!"

Laron felt his body relaxing, and his eyes slowly closing over. He lay on the ground, now fast asleep.

Alex grinned evilly again. He turned to an unconscious Neo lying on the ground. "_Now_, I can take you and lock you up." He dragged Neo across the field and back to the village.

* * *

><p>Nina sat in her living room, rocking Mackenzie back and forth in her arms. "Seul, have you heard from Neo since yesterday?" She asked worriedly.<p>

Seul came into the living room, feeding Madison with a bottle. "No…"

"I'm just worried about him…"

Seul sighed. He walked down to the couch and he sat down beside Nina. "Neo's a grown man, he can take care of himself, you know."

"I know, but he can run off at anytime and doesn't come home for awhile…" Nina muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine. He always comes back, so there's no need to worry."

"I guess…" Nina mumbled.

"And we do have our own children to worry about." Seul remarked.

Nina sighed. "You're right. Maybe I _do_ need to stop fussing over him…"

Seul stroked Nina's hair. "I think it's for the best."

Nina nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>"What do we do with him?" A loud voice asked.<p>

"Yeah, we can't just keep him down here forever!" Another voice fussed.

"Look, we'll figure something out later, right now, I have other business to attend to." A pair of footsteps were heard walking up some steps.

Neo looked around him, half-wakened. _W-where am I? _He looked up above him, and saw his hands were cuffed by chains, and they were hanging high above him.

"Oh, look! The Black Mage has woken up!" One of the White Mages exclaimed. "What'd we do?"

The other White Mage shrugged his shoulders. "Wait until Alex gets back?"

"Couldn't we get answers out of him?" The first White Mage suggested.

"He doesn't look like he's going to talk." The second White Mage eyed Neo carefully. "You know, I don't like the look of this guy…"

"What? Are you scared?" The first White Mage sniggered.

"Well, yeah!" The second White Mage admitted. "H-he's a Black Mage, Peter!"

"So?"

"So!? Haven't you heard all those legends?!"

"Look, he's not going to do anything; I've disabled his magicks. We'll be fine!"

Neo gave the White Mages a furious look. "Disabled my magicks?!" Neo growled.

The two White Mages were startled by Neo's low growl. They completely forgot about Neo. The two stared at Neo in fear.

Another pair of footsteps came down some steps again. It was Alex. He stared at Neo, who really wasn't too happy. "Well, it looks like someone didn't wake up too happy."

Neo scowled at Alex.

Alex chuckled. He walked over to Neo, and leaned down to face him. "We're going to ask you a few questions. And you're going to answer them."

Neo shook his head.

Alex sighed. "You're not making it any easier for yourself."

Neo continued looking at Alex with a cold stare.

"Very well. You've forced my hand." Alex stood up straight and walked away from Neo. His back was facing him. "We'll just have to beat the answers out of you."

The two White Mages walked up towards Neo, and surrounded him.

Neo looked up at them both. _Damn it…_

* * *

><p>Catalina sat in bed, holding Claude.<p>

Andrea came into the room, smiling. "So, how are you holding out this morning?"

"Better than yesterday." Catalina giggled.

Andrea looked at Claude and smiled. "He really looks a lot like his father."

Catalina stroked Claude's face with her thumb. "He does, doesn't he?"

"But he has your eyes."

"I've been told." Catalina giggled again.

A troubled look then appeared on Andrea's face. "Have you heard from Alex?"

Catalina's smile disappeared from her face. That was the last thing she wanted to think about. Catalina shook her head.

"It's odd, since I haven't seen him for a few days…"

Catalina looked at her annoyed. "And?"

"Something doesn't feel right…" Andrea murmured. "It seems suspicious…"

"Well, if he's out of sight, he's out of mind." Catalina remarked. She then looked at Andrea guiltily. "Sorry…I just don't want to think about him right now."

"No, I should be sorry." Andrea insisted. "I brought it up."

"Well, we can move on from it." Catalina said with a small smile on her face. "Do you mind putting Claude back into his cot?"

"Sure." Andrea gently took Claude out of Catalina's arms and walked over to Claude's cot. She set Claude gently into the cot.

"I think I might take a nap…" Catalina yawned.

"Still tired?" Andrea looked at her worriedly.

She nodded, as she settled down under the quilts.

"Well, get some more rest and you should be fine." Andrea suggested. "I'll come back later."

"Okay…" Catalina muttered as she settled down into sleep.

* * *

><p>Andrea walked out into the sunflower field again. She had locked all the doors and windows in her house, so Catalina and Claude would be safe inside. She thought she would pop round to Laron's house to see how he was doing.<p>

Andrea walked through the field, daydreaming as she walked along. She hummed as she walked along, looking around her.

A snore came not far from Andrea.

_What the-?! _Andrea cautiously walked through the field, listening out for the snore again. _It sounded like Laron's snoring…_

A few minutes later, Andrea found Laron snoring on the ground.

"Laron!" Andrea got down on the ground and began shaking him awake. "Laron, wake up!"

Laron woke with a start. "Huh?" He snorted.

"Laron, what happened?!" Andrea looked at him worriedly.

"Hm?" Laron looked at Andrea, still half-asleep. Then he fully woke up and looked around him. "Neo! Neo's in trouble!"

"In trouble-what are you talking about?" Andrea became confused.

"Alex, he kidnapped Neo!"

Andrea's eyes widened. "He must be in the village! We have to get help!"

"But from who?" Laron enquired.

Andrea stared past Laron and into the direction of the Black Mage Village.

Laron looked behind him, and then looked straight back at Andrea in horror. "No, Andrea! You'll get killed!"

"Not if I reason with them." Andrea got up from the ground and began walking in the direction to the village.

Laron quickly stumbled onto his feet and grabbed Andrea's arm. He pulled her close to him. He whispered, "At least wear a guise…"

Andrea sighed. "Fine, let's go back to your house…"

* * *

><p>Neo sat there on the cold dungeon floor, trembling. He had been beaten – as Alex promised. He had blood and bruises all over his face and body, he had a black eye, and a hint of regret inside. But, Neo stayed strong. He wouldn't fess up to anything.<p>

"So, you're the miscreant father of 'Claude'." Alex said Neo's son's name with disgust. "It would be a real shame if something happened to him…"

Neo looked up at Alex, with fear and horror in his eyes. "No! No, please! Leave him be!" Neo begged.

"And Catalina?" Alex ignored his pleads. "Well, she'll be mine anyway. But I can't let that demon child be in the way of us…"

"He is _not_ a demon!" Neo cried. "_You're _the demon!"

Alex growled. "How _dare _you!" He punched Neo. "That's rich coming from a demon himself!

Neo groaned in pain. He was too hurt to answer back.

* * *

><p>"Please, just listen to me!"<p>

Andrea and Laron stood across from Seul just outside Neo's house. Andrea decided she wouldn't put on a guise. She preferred to tell these Black Mages about Neo as she was.

"I'm sorry; I have no time right now." Seul lied. "Especially to speak with the likes of _you_."

"But you understand!" Andrea persisted.

"Please, leave."

"But it's Neo!"

Seul stood there shocked. "How do you know Neo?"

"Look, it's a long story, but he's in trouble and we need your help!" Laron butted in.

Seul sighed. "Fine. Follow me inside."

* * *

><p><strong>The end for Chapter 12! R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**WHOOO...I'm tired, from writing the LAST chapter of The Forbidden Love! :O Right, so...it's the final chapter, lots of things will be revealed etc. etc. So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thank you to the people who have subscribed/faved and thank you reviewers, Coli Chibi and The Trailblazer and IStoleUrSockSucka :) (Also, I have changed my pen name just so you know). I do not own Final Fantasy or Black Mages/White Mages they belong to Square Enix.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Andrea and Laron had explained that Neo had been kidnapped – for reasons <em>other <em>than Neo's relationship with Catalina.

"How do I know if you're not a part of a trap for us Black Mages?" Seul asked, suspicious of Andrea and Laron's 'true intentions'.

"Come on, Seul! I'm Neo's best friend! I would _never_ betray him…" Laron argued.

Seul put his hand to his chin, and thought about this for a moment. "We need to get him back…"

"All we need is a basic plan…" Andrea rubbed the back of her neck.

"Maybe we just need to attack the village."

Laron, Andrea and Seul turned their heads to find Nina standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"If they're not going to give him back so easily, then we need to take action and get him back ourselves."

Laron scratched his head. "It seems like the only way…"

"We could always try a compromise?" Andrea suggested.

"Maybe that's a better idea…but the other plan could be 'Plan B', right?" Laron asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure…" Seul said, unsure of this himself.

"Won't you get in trouble for getting involved with us?" Nina enquired to Andrea.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders. "Probably. But I want to do what's right, and get Neo back to you." She walked over to Nina. "I don't see why we White Mages and you Black Mages need to fight with each other."

Nina sighed. "I agree too. I don't see why we need to fight."

Laron and Seul looked at each other. They both agreed on the matter as well.

"In a way, one cannot live without the other." Andrea smiled.

Nina nodded, also smiling.

"So, what's our plan?" Laron asked, interrupting the bonding moment between Andrea and Nina.

"We take our Black Mages to the White Mages and begin a compromise." Seul replied.

"I'll go and gather everyone here…" Laron announced as he quickly walked out the door.

Andrea twiddled her thumbs nervously. She knew this maybe wasn't the _best_ idea in the world, but something had to be done. And she was going to stop this on-going feud with the two Mage tribes once and for all.

* * *

><p>Catalina stood packing away her things. She had been thinking about her son and Neo. She thought about their future as a family, and what they could do to make it all work. <em>What if…Neo and I run away with each other, and we both raise Claude? <em>Catalina folded one piece of her clothing. _Claude obviously won't be accepted by the other White Mages when he grows up with his White and Black Magic… _She set the last of her clothing into a bag._There, finished._

"Eh…" A light whimper came from Claude, who was lying in his cot.

Catalina looked over to Claude. She smiled. Catalina got onto her feet and walked over to Claude's cot. She lifted Claude up carefully, with her hand supporting his head and her other hand supporting his body. "You're so tiny, you know that?" Catalina giggled.

Claude whimpered again.

Catalina smiled again. But her smiled faded, as she thought about Alex, and how she would have to marry him soon. _I don't want Claude to grow up to be like Alex…and I don't want to raise him around him either…_

Catalina held Claude close to her. _Maybe I do need to run away with Neo…somewhere far away…where people can accept us…_ She closed her eyes. "Maybe that's what I need to do…" Catalina murmured. "All I need to do is to contact Neo…"

* * *

><p>Leon stood inside his house along with Lisa. Leon stood at one end of the living room, while Lisa stood at one of the windows, looking out of it.<p>

"So, how's Catalina?" Leon asked.

"She's fine; I visited her this morning." Lisa smiled. "She has a beautiful son."

"What's his name?"

"Claude."

Leon smiled. He kept thinking about Catalina ever since she had gone into labour. He worried for his daughter, and also hoped that his grandchild would be okay as well. When Leon heard the news, he was relieved. All he needed to do was to visit Catalina and Claude.

"I think she's chosen her son's name wisely." Lisa admitted. "It suits him."

"I agree." Leon chuckled.

Lisa turned to Leon. "How's the wedding planning going?"

Leon sighed, as he rubbed his temples. "It's been a little stressing…due to Catalina being pregnant and having to put it off because of her due date…"

Lisa looked at Leon worriedly. "I can give you help if you need it-"

"I'm fine, really." Leon insisted. He sighed. "And I still think Catalina is being stubborn about getting married."

"I don't think she's being stubborn…" Lisa rubbed the back of her neck. "I think she's just nervous about it all." Lisa walked over to Leon and laid a hand on his shoulder. "She'll soon get used to the marriage. We all get used to our marriages in the end."

"I suppose…" Leon replied, regretting that he even brought up Catalina's 'stubbornness'.

"Try not to dwell on it too much," Lisa patted Leon's shoulder and walked back over to the window. "Just relax." She smiled. Lisa glanced out the window, and saw something ahead. She blinked a couple of times, as if she couldn't believe it. _Is that…? No…it couldn't be!_

Leon walked over to the window beside Lisa. "Do you see what I see?" He asked worriedly.

Lisa nodded. "What are they doing here?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Leon moved away from the window to the door.

Lisa followed Leon, now very worried.

Seul, Laron, Andrea and a small crowd of Black Mages appeared in the village looking around them. A couple of the White Mages that were once walking about in the peaceful, undisturbed village had now fled, obviously not wanting to get in trouble with the Black Mages.

Seul looked around. "So, where's the person in charge?"

Andrea looked around as well, and spotted Leon and Lisa coming towards them. She pointed to Leon. "Him."

Leon stormed over to Seul, with Lisa following cautiously behind. She seemed…scared. Seul could practically see the fear in her eyes.

Seul folded his arms, waiting for Leon to approach him.

"What are the likes of _you_ doing here?!" Leon growled, as he stopped in front of Seul.

"I believe you've stolen someone of ours, hm?"

"What?" Leon stared at him with a blank expression on his face, anger still flowing through his veins and showing in his face. "We never stole anything from you! Why would _we _steal from Black Mages?!"

"That's where I think you're lying." Seul stared Leon down. "Hand Neo over, and we won't cause you any trouble."

"I don't know who you're talking about…" Leon muttered under his breath, annoyed.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Seul threatened Leon.

Lisa stepped in from behind Leon and appeared in front of Seul. "Look, we honestly don't have any idea what you're talking about it." She defended Leon. "Maybe if you explain what this whole situation is about-"

"Why the hell are _they _here?!" A familiar voice screeched.

"Oh, crap…" Laron swore under his breath.

Alex marched up to Leon. He stared at Laron, Andrea and Seul with a dark glare. "And you…" He pointed to Andrea. "You traitor!"

"I'm only trying to do what's right!" Andrea argued.

"And what's that exactly?" Alex snarled.

"Enough!" Lisa stepped in between Alex and Andrea.

"Hey, Alex!" Both of the White Mages who helped keep Neo hostage, were carrying his body at the end of the village. "Where do we put-?" The White Mages both stood in horror.

Seul and the Black Mages, Laron, Andrea, Leon and Lisa all stood gaping at the White Mages with Neo's body. Alex didn't dare look. He was too embarrassed to look now. Alex was busted now.

Seul stood and eyed the White Mages in horror. _They've got…and he's...! _He gave Leon a dark glare. "You liars!" He snarled in a low tone. Seul turned to his Black Mage companions. "What are you waiting for? Get them and retrieve Neo!"

The Mages obeyed. They yelled as they ran away from Seul towards the White Mages and Neo.

The White Mages dropped Neo's body and quickly fled. "Run!" They yelled and screamed in horror.

"What are you doing?!" Leon asked horrified.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way," Seul replied. "Meet us down in the field, and we'll finish this once and for all." He ran off towards Neo, where some of the Black Mages were checking over Neo.

Leon turned to Andrea and Leon. "Care to explain?"

Laron rubbed the back of neck. "Um…well…" He chuckled nervously.

Andrea folded her arms, about ready to explain. "Your future son-in-law here decided it would be a brilliant idea to capture one of the Black Mages." Andrea smirked at Alex. He was in even more trouble now. "Care to explain, Alex?"

Alex scowled at Andrea.

"Why would you do that?" Lisa asked, confused.

"I only did it because I had to!" Alex snapped.

Leon looked at Alex, disappointment and anger flowed through him. "Why did you have to-?"

"Because he's having a relationship with your daughter!" Alex interrupted Leon, shouting it across the village.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded, especially Lisa and Leon.

Seul looked over at Alex, just as shocked and dumbfounded as the rest of them. He looked down at Neo. "Why, Neo? Why?" He whispered.

Leon stood there shocked. He couldn't believe it. "Catalina wouldn't just do that…"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Alex huffed. "And that baby of hers, it's that demon's!" He pointed to a still unconscious Neo, who was still being attended to.

Seul continued looking down at Neo, horrified by the news that had reached his ears.

Even the Black Mages couldn't believe it. They could feel themselves tensing up just because of it.

Leon still stood there shocked. He didn't believe it. He didn't _want _to believe it. Leon shook his head. "No…"

"Catalina wasn't assaulted," Alex continued. "She's been going behind our backs just to be with him!"

Lisa turned around to Andrea and Laron, anger and spite growing inside of her. "And you about this the whole time?"

Andrea closed her eyes and sighed. She nodded, feeling ashamed of herself.

Lisa folded her arms and sighed. "You have every right to feel ashamed." She looked over at Leon. "What do we do?"

"We need to warn Catalina."

Lisa nodded. "Let's go." She turned her head at Andrea and Laron. "I'll talk with you both later." Lisa then walked off with Leon.

Andrea shook her head. "I can't let them keep Neo and Catalina apart! I can't…"

"And we won't!" Laron reassured her. "But we need to help and warn Neo."

Andrea nodded. "He needs my White Magic; I'm the only one who can help him now."

Laron nodded. He took Andrea's hand. "We'll get through this, Andrea. You and me."

Andrea smiled, and she looked over at Neo. "Come on, we have to help Neo." She tightened her grip on Laron's hand and ran off towards Neo.

* * *

><p>Catalina quietly and cautiously trekked through the forest near Laron's house. She snuck out of Andrea's house through one of the windows that she left unlocked. Catalina had everything that she packed with her, including items Claude needed.<p>

Catalina was completely unaware that the Black Mages had disturbed the peace in her village, and that Neo was even in the village. Catalina was also unaware of Leon and Lisa looking for her.

Catalina held a tired Claude close to her, who was wrapped in multiple cloths.

Claude had been uneasy after Catalina left the village. He cried, and Catalina tried everything to sooth her son. He seemed to sense something, but Catalina couldn't figure out what. Nevertheless, she tried to keep him calm.

"Eh…" Claude let out a soft whimper.

"I'll take us somewhere safe, Claude." Catalina whispered softly to Claude. "Soon, your father, you and I will be together. I promise…"

Catalina eventually got to Laron's house, which was empty. But she still went in, since the door was unlocked.

Catalina sighed as she closed the door. She locked it, feeling paranoid. _Why do I feel as if something isn't right? _She asked herself.

Catalina walked into the living room with Claude, feeling tense and nervous. Laron had such a big house and it was quiet; _too_, quiet for that matter. Catalina sat herself in one of Laron's red-leathered armchairs with Claude. She looked down at her son. _He seems to be calm now…hopefully it will stay that way for awhile. _Catalina sighed. _Where could Laron, Andrea and Neo be? They don't seem to be anywhere… _She worried to herself.

Catalina never wrote a note to send to Neo, since she was in such a hurry to get away, and she expected to see Laron, Andrea and Neo at Laron's house. But of course, they weren't there, and Catalina couldn't figure out why.

_Maybe I'll just wait here until they get back… _Catalina suggested to herself. _They shouldn't be too long back from…whatever is keeping them occupied._

* * *

><p>Leon and Lisa walked back into the middle of the village. They couldn't find Catalina in Andrea's house, or anywhere in the village.<p>

"Where could she be?" Leon asked worriedly.

"She could be anywhere…" Lisa looked around. "You don't think she could've…run away?"

"Catalina wouldn't run away from home…" Leon objected.

"According to you, Catalina doesn't do a lot of things," Lisa mumbled. "But you've been proven wrong, haven't you?"

Leon stayed silent. Lisa was right. Maybe his daughter wasn't so perfect like he thought after all. "And we need to meet this dreaded Black Mages in the sunflower field to 'end this once and for all'…"

"Maybe we should bring most of our White Mages with us; I think we're going to need them."

Leon nodded. He looked up to the sky. _Catalina, wherever you are, please be safe…_

* * *

><p>Neo sat on the ground in his village not far from the sunflower field, with his head in his hands. He refused to look at anyone or to talk to anyone. He had been told he was found out. All the lies and secrets he had been keeping, were now all revealed. Neo felt terrible inside. He didn't mean for it all to happen. But Neo let it happen of his own accord.<p>

_It's all my fault… _Neo blamed himself. _Why did I let it happen? Why was I so foolish? _He asked himself so many questions that it rattled his brain. _It was bound to go wrong eventually…Now I wish none of it had ever happened…_

Neo felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up to see who it was though. He was too ashamed of himself.

"Neo…" A soft voice whispered.

Neo recognised the voice. He still didn't look up. "Go away, Nina…" Neo quietly sobbed.

"Neo, please…I just want to help…" Nina ignored her brother's pleads.

Neo sniffled. "What can you do now?" He sobbed with his head still in his hands. "I screwed up. I screwed everything up…"

Nina rubbed her brother's back. "There's still hope for you and Catalina…and your son."

Neo slowly took his head out of his hands. He took a sideward glance at Nina. "…what are you talking about?" Neo whispered.

"There's only way you and Catalina can be together…" Nina paused, feeling nervous and slightly saddened. "You have to run away from here."

Neo looked at her, bewildered she would suggest such an action. "No…I couldn't do that!" He cried.

"It's the only was you can be together with Catalina and your son, Neo." Nina's voice became crackly.

Neo looked down at the ground and thought about this for a moment. _Maybe she's right…maybe it is the only way._ Neo looked back up at Nina. He nodded.

Nina nodded back. "You can send me letters." She smiled saddened.

Neo nodded. "I guess…"

Nina held out her hand to Neo. Neo took it, and Nina helped Neo onto his feet.

Nina leaned in towards him, and whispered, "Pack what ever you need for your journey, and don't tell anyone where you're going."

Neo nodded. "Thank you, Nina…"

* * *

><p>All of the White Mages were at the top end of the field, all murmuring and whispering about the current situation, while at the bottom end of the field, all the Black Mages were doing the same thing.<p>

Leon stepped out of the crowd of White Mages and began walking to the middle of the field.

Seul had begun to do the same thing.

Everyone was tense. It was nerve-racking. Never before have the two villages made contact. They didn't talk to each other, they didn't go near each other, but now, that was all to change. Was the conflict between Black Mages and White Mages finally going to end? That question would be soon answered.

Soon, Seul and Leon had gotten to the middle of the field. They were both nervous, but they showed entirely different expressions on their face. They tried to look brave, and tried to show each other they were not going to give up so easily. The two leaders stood across from each other and their faces were inches apart.

"Ready to die?" Seul threatened Leon, with a very serious look on his face.

"Even if I do die, I'll be seeing you in the afterlife not long afterwards." Leon grinned at his comeback. "Hope you can handle the gods, Seul, since we have them on our side."

"Don't be too cocky, Leon, we have gods of our own to assist us."

Leon scoffed. "Good luck with your 'gods', Seul." He walked away from Seul.

"Same to you, Leon." Seul spat Leon's name in disgust, walking away from him also.

Leon and Seul stood with their perspective groups. They looked at each in disgust and hatred.

The sky turned from a once cheerful blue, to a miserable grey. Thunder was heard above the two groups, and lashes of rain began to pour down on them. It was like the summer had gone and it had turned into a dull, miserable autumn day.

The two groups had stared at each other for awhile, until finally, they both went running towards each other.

Everyone had their staffs in the air, and magic spells were being thrown and casted at each other. Black Magic spells like fire, ice, thunder, and any type of offensive magic lit up the sky with their magnificent colours. White Magic spells like Aero and Holy were used. The White Mages didn't have too much magic to actually hurt the Black Mages, so instead they used what strength they had to beat the opposing Mages with their staffs and hammers. It was every Mage for himself or herself.

Andrea and Laron had been caught up in the fight as well, and they so desperately tried to get out of it. It was horrifying. Blood was everywhere and they were injured Mages. Some didn't even look alive, as they lay on the ground, completely lifeless. But they still continued fighting. No matter how injured they were, they just continued fighting. Their hatred for each other grew stronger and stronger with each minute of just being in the presence of each other. The battle became heated over many hours, and neither of the Mages were going to give up so easily.

Soon enough, Laron and Andrea had escaped the huge conflict and ran back to Laron's house, hoping to get a bit of safety.

The two had entered Laron's house and were checking over each other in case they had wounds or scratches.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked worriedly, as she looked around for any wounds or scratches he could have received during the Mage-on-Mage conflict.

"I'm fine." Laron replied, dusting himself off. "More importantly, are _you_ okay?"

Andrea nodded. She looked around. As soon as she looked around, something had caught her eye. Andrea saw a note on a little table just by the front door. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"What is it, Andrea?" Laron asked curiously.

Andrea read over the contents of the note. She looked up at the door again. "We need to show everyone this letter."

"What?!" Laron exclaimed, looking at Andrea with wide eyes. "Are you crazy, Andrea?! We'll get killed!"

"Not if I convince them to stop and listen." Andrea had already made to the door and exited it, with Laron following close behind.

Leon and Seul were fighting each other off with their staffs, still determined to win. Seul tried to hit Leon with his staff, but Leon blocked it, and began trying to push Seul away from him.

"Ready to give up?" Seul growled through gritted teeth.

"Never!" Leon growled.

"EVERYONE STOP!"

Leon and Seul stopped growling at each other and looked for the source of the voice, their staffs still up against each other. Every Mage had stopped fighting, and silence took over the battlefield.

"I have a note from Catalina and Neo." Andrea shouted across the field so everyone could hear her. She walked down into the middle – with Laron close behind her.

All of the Mages stood still and looked at Andrea, ready to listen to what she was about to read out from the note.

Seul and Leon stepped away from each other, and stood still also, ready to listen to Andrea.

"_Andrea and Laron,_" Andrea began. "_We are afraid to say, we have run away from here, to start anew, and forget our past here. Our villages will never come to accept us together, or our son, Claude, with his combined powers of Black Magic and White Magic. Ever since the beginning, Black Mages and White Mages have seemed to have hated each other, and each one had a story. Our story of our conflict? We have hated each other for many reasons. We have different teachings from each other, a totally different type of attire than each other and…well; we have both had something taken away from us. That something is family._"

Everyone looked at each other, feeling crestfallen as well as guilty and ashamed.

"_My parents' lives were taken by the White Mages, and Catalina's mother's life was taken by the Black Mages themselves as revenge. My parents and Catalina's mother were seen as dangerous, as if they would do something to harm us. But they didn't want to do that. All they wanted to do was to have peace among the all of the Mages. But our own blind hatred wouldn't let that happen. The White Mages and the Black Mages have only brought this hatred for each other upon themselves. We had all grown up to hate each other, and it was perfectly normal. Until, my sister and I had ventured out into the field, and we met Catalina._"

Laron stood there, listening attentively. All of these Mages were finally hearing Neo and Catalina's side of the story.

"_I knew I had changed my attitude when I met Catalina. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who wanted me dead. And her attitude was the same towards me. Ever since then, we promised to see each other again, and eleven years later, here we are, in this mess we both made. We thought we could make it work. We thought we could keep it all a secret. But we couldn't. And now it's out. I hope you understand, but we just can't live without each other, and our son needs us both if he's going to understand his powers when he is older and the history between Catalina and I. I hope to hear from you again, Neo and Catalina._"

Everyone stood there speechless. Neo had summed everything up. And it was all true.

The Black Mages looked over to the White Mages, in which the White Mages done the same. For once, they didn't give them looks of hatred and spite; they exchanged each other looks of remorse and regret.

Seul looked at Leon, who looked back at Seul. He held his hand out. "How about we put this arguing behind us and start anew?"

Leon looked at Seul's hand. He looked back up at his face. Leon opened his arms, welcoming Seul into a hug, which he gladly accepted.

Andrea and Laron looked at each other and grinned.

"I agree we put this all behind us." Leon whispered to Seul.

"I have a suggestion for you." Seul began. He stopped hugging Leon and looked at him. "How about we merge our villages? So we can learn from each other and live together and peace? Like Neo and Catalina would have wanted."

Leon smiled and nodded. "Let's forget our past, and start anew."

* * *

><p>"And that's how Black Mages and White Mages came to be friendlier with each other," An old man sat in a chair in front of a few children sitting on the floor, finishing a tale he had just told. "And eventually Red Magic went into practise."<p>

"Really?" The kids sat in awe at the tale the old man told. "What about Neo and Catalina? And Claude? Did they all live happily ever after?"

The old man laughed. "Of course they did!"

"What about that jerk, Alex?" One of the children asked.

"Well, he died in the battle." Laron explained. "He didn't even get resurrected after the battle, and so his punishment was to be sent to the fiery depths of hell for his sins."

A door opened, and a young man dressed in red walked in. "Are you telling that same tale again, Uncle Laron?"

"Of course he is! It's like the best tale ever!" One of the children exaggerated.

"Maybe just as good as a tale about Claude?"

"There's a tale about Claude?!" Another child asked, clearly amazed.

"Of course there is!" The man chuckled. "But that's another one for another day."

"Aww…" The children groaned.

"Now, go on, children, your mothers must be looking for you."

The children sighed as they walked out the door.

The man turned to the old man. "I still can't believe my parents changed history between White Mages and Black Mages…"

"Get used to it, Claude," Laron replied. "Because that tale will be around for a long while, and someday, more people will be telling tales about you."

Claude shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." He looked to the door again. "I think I have to get going, my mother's probably looking for me as well!"

Laron laughed. "Go, before she has a fit."

Claude smiled. He made his way towards the door.

"And Claude?"

Claude turned his head and looked at Laron. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Please keep Madison and Mackenzie in line. You know what they're like when it comes to this time of night."

Claude grinned. "Will do, Uncle."

* * *

><p><strong>:OOOOO IT'S THE END! :( Again thank you for all your support on this story, and I really hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you so much!<strong>


End file.
